Stupid Drama
by dandelion138
Summary: "Él se fue, prometiéndome que siempre me amaría y que volvería algún día por mí. Todo fue mentira." T por una que otra cosa. Future Seddie. R&R :D
1. Prologue

**Hola a todos! Pues soy yo de nuevo, tal vez esten cansados de mi pero ah que importa. Llevo ya como un mes con esta historia en mi cabeza, incluso ya tenia el prologo hecho, pero simplemente no me atrevia a subir, pero ahora si lo hago. Es una historia un tanto diferente a lo que he escrito. Tiene mmm muchos capitulos. Espero que les guste.**

**iCarly no me pertenece. Es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. :D**

* * *

Miraba el cielo de Seattle, por última vez. Aquel cielo que estuvo presente en muchos momentos de mi vida, aquel cielo que siempre estaba nublado, pero por alguna razon en los mejor momentos que pasé, este era estrellado.

Ya estaba totalmente cansada de todo este drama que se había creado, ya no lo soportaba, quería huir ya no aguantaba más todo el dolor que tenia dentro de mí. Quizás se pregunta quién soy, pues me llamo Samantha Puckett, nunca me digan así, a menos de que quieran tener la marca de mi puño en su cara, solo llámenme Sam. Hace 5 años la vida me parecía mucho más fácil. Tenía todo lo que pudiera pedir.

Una mejor amiga, Carly Shay, quien también llego a ser la hermana que no tuve, bueno si la tengo, pero Carly era más hermana para mí que Melanie, mi gemela, a quien pocas veces al año veía. A Carly la conocí cuando teníamos ocho años. Todo empezó con una pelea por su sándwich de atún, tenía hambre, mi mamá no se preocupaba mucho por mí, y Melanie se había ido hace un año a su amado internado en Francia. Después de intentar quitarle su sándwich y de algunas risas nos volvimos las mejores amigas. Aunque podía ser muchas veces algo molestosa y metiche en asuntos que no eran suyos, siempre sabía que podría contar con Carly para lo que sea. La extrañare demasiado, aunque nunca llego a creerme…

También estaba Spencer Shay, hermano mayor de Carly, el fue también como un hermano mayor para mí, además de cómo una figura paterna. Nunca llegué a conocer a mi padre, el nos abandono a mi madre, a Melanie y a mí, cuando yo tenía apenas 3 años, así que no lo recuerdo. Un artista loco con tendencias a prender fuego a cualquier cosa que tocase, incluso una vez causo un incendio en la pecera de su pez dorado. Pobre "Aguadito" no vivió para contarlo. Era todo un "don Juan" según él, pero hasta hace un par de años no había tenido una novia verdadera y que durara más de un mes. Para suerte de él, e incluso nuestra, llegó Jessie. Si no fuera por ella, y su paciencia, el apartamento de Spencer se habría incendiado en el instante en que Carly se mudó.

Aparte tenía a Orenthal Gibson, mejor conocido como Gibby, él con el pasar de tiempo pasa de ser al ñoño a quien le hacía calzón chino a diario, al gordito que salía de invitado en iCarly, a un gran amigo, socio en ese antiguo restaurante que abrimos en el sótano de la escuela. "Gibby's", después co-propietario junto conmigo de "Gibby's" y recientemente mi confidente. Si no han oído de "Gibby's", pues se han perdido a uno de los mejores restaurantes, y de la mejor comida de todo Seattle. Hacia tan solo 2 años abrimos un restaurante en el centro de Seattle. El trabajo iba muy bien. Yo estudie gastronomía y era la cocinera principal. Todo era de maravilla, éramos uno de los mejores en todo Seattle, por decir poco. Lástima que tendría que abandonarlo.

Y al final tenía un fantástico novio. Nada más y nada menos que el ñoño más grande del mundo, Freddie Benson. Llevábamos ya 2 años de novios cuando él se fue a estudiar prácticamente al otro lado del país. Yo por "Gibby's" me quede aquí, y estudie la universidad en Seattle. Él se fue, prometiéndome que siempre me amaría y que volvería algún día por mí. Todo fue mentira.

En realidad la razón por la que me encuentro aquí, es por causa de él. Me mintió, me lastimo como ningún chico me haya lastimado antes, y vaya que varios me habían roto el corazón, pero no como lo hizo Freddie.

De seguro que ni si quiera se pregunta donde me hallo, de seguro que ni le importo, pues es la verdad. El se fue, me mintió y en estos mismos instantes debe estar pasándose baba con aquella flacuchenta castaña de ojos verdes azulados. También conocida como "Abby" como le decía con su estúpido tono de ñoño. Estúpida chica mimada y hueca que tuvo que meterse en mi vida, bueno en la de Freddie, pero es casi igual. La detesto, y aunque ella finge muy bien que yo le agrado, sé muy bien que ella me odia igual que yo a ella. Todo es su culpa. Por su culpa perdí lo que más amaba en este mundo, por su culpa estoy aquí.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lanzo un largo suspiro, mire mi reloj marcaba las 11:28 pm; creo que espere lo suficiente el no vendrá, ya no le importo en lo absoluto, pero qué más da. Antes de partir veo una foto que siempre tenía conmigo, es el ultimo recuerdo que me queda de nuestra felicidad, sonrió al verla. Ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá de Carly, a penas llevamos 2 meses de novios, el tenia un brazo alrededor mio y yo le sonreía al igual que el a mí. La ira vuelve a consumirme y destruyó la fotografía con todas las ganas posibles. Vuelvo a ver el reloj 11:30 pm; el tiempo se acabo es obvio que no vendrá, creo que al final siempre tuve razón, el no me amo ni me amara nunca. Aquí acabo todo. _Adiós Freddie._

* * *

**Un tanto corto pero prometo que los otros capitulos seran mas largor. ¿Y qué tal? Les gusto. Lo odiaron. Les parecio mas o menos. O simplemente ya no vuelvo a escribir en la vida. Ah lo que sea dejen su review y haganmelo saber. Por cierto vieron que ya filmaron iGoodbye. Ya no mas iCarly. Creo que mi infancia se acabara en el último episodio de iCarly. Bueno ahora ya estoy a una semana de salir a vacaciones y ahi si subire mas seguido. Ya tengo practicamente hecho el siguiente capitulo asi que lo subire la proxima semana. **

**Adiós, purplehAM138... iCarly 4ever :`) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada, gracias en verdad por los reviews, no esperaba que les gustara la idra y eso, pero al parecer si, y en verdad gracias :D  
****Ahora si comienza la historia, mas o menos, este cap sera como un flashback para que tengan la idea pero luego la historia se desarrollara en unos años mas adelante.  
No los molesto mas, y ha leer :D  
**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider (quien espero que traiga a Seddie de vuelta para si quiera iGoodbye) y Nickelodeon **

* * *

Si desean saber cómo todo sucedió pues bien les contare desde el principio para que lo entiendan y comprendan todo lo que pase, pasamos todos estos últimos años, así que tomen su bote de canguil, rellenen su vaso con soda, suban los pies a su escritorio y ahora si a leer esta loca y dramática historia, bueno ni tanto, pero..Ay ya nada solo léanla…

Julio 15, 2012

Hoy era el último día de clases, hoy iniciábamos una nueva vida. Hoy era nuestra graduación, después de eso ya no volveríamos el año siguiente a Ridgeway, no, el próximo año iríamos cada uno a la universidad. Pues creo que ya quedo claro, pero igual por si acaso asi lo quieran, mi nombre: Sam Puckett. Hoy junto con mis mejores amigos Carly Shay, Freddie Benson y Orenthal Gibson, si lo considero mi mejor amigo desde ya hace un tiempo; acabábamos nuestra vida secundaria para ingresar en una nueva, la universitaria.

Estaba nerviosa, eso ni que para mentir, pero también me sentía algo triste. Pues verán yo había decidió estudiar gastronomía en la Universidad de Seattle, se preguntaran ¿por qué gastronomía? ¿Por qué no periodismo, o ser oficial de policía, o actriz, o algo por el estilo? Pues es simple.

Todo comenzó a inicios de año más o menos. Gibby había descubierto que el colegio tenía un sótano, y que su sueño era tener un día su propio restaurante. Yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado, hubiera creído que él se pondría una fábrica de jabón líquido o algo por el estilo, pero no. Al parecer él quería tener su propio restaurante y aunque al inicio todos creíamos que era una loca idea, a mí al final me pareció fantástica. Carly claro, como toda buena chica que es, no me malentiendan ella es mi mejor amiga pero es la verdad, no quiso aceptar eso, y decidió volver a clases. Entonces Freddie había decidió ir tras ella, desde hace ya un tiempo había notado que Freddie parecía querer pasar más tiempo con Carly a solas. Y eso me molestaba y…lastimaba.

Para aquella época habían pasado 5 meses desde que habíamos terminado en aquella trágica noche en el elevador. Fue duro lo sé, pero creí que Freddie trataría de recuperarme o algo por el estilo pero nada de eso había pasado hasta ahora. Y ver que Freddie quisiera pasar más tiempo con Carly me hería aunque no lo mostrara del todo. Aquel día le pregunte si el tenia otra vez otro enamoramiento con Carly y él respondió que no. Mentira. Soy reina de las mentiras puedo distinguir una a kilómetros de distancia. Desde ese día no pasaba ya tanto tiempo con Freddie y comparado con el tiempo que pasábamos juntos desde que terminamos, este quedaba en prácticamente nada.

Pues bueno dejando a un lado aquello, Gibby creó su restaurante "Gibby's" que original. Nótese el sarcasmo. Pero "Gibby's" iba bastante bien en realidad. Unos días después de su inauguración Gibby y yo habíamos quedado como socios. Yo preparaba aquellos deliciosos Sanduches de Carne, también ayudaba un poco e incluso recibía dinero. Y pues bueno a mamá le gusta el dinero. Un tiempo después, aquel tonto de Billy Boots, estúpido nombre por cierto, nos delato con Howard y si no hubiese sido por el Director Franklin hubiéramos tenido que cerrar "Gibby's". Con el tiempo conseguimos hacer a "Gibby's" legal asi que Howard ya no podía hacer nada en contra nuestra.

Ahora meses después yo iría a estudiar gastronomía para mejorarme en la cocina y obviamente seguir trabajando en "Gibby's". Lo que quería era ser chef, asi que mejor que seguir eso en la universidad. Ahora ¿por qué estaba triste? Si leyeron bien allá arriba habrán notado que dije que me sentía triste, pues bueno eh aquí la explicación.

Tiempo después de lo sucedido con "Gibby's" Freddie había conseguido trabajo en Pera Store. Y por más de que lo negara, lo extrañaba y quería pasar tiempo con él. Pero no esperaba conseguir trabajo ahí mismo. No estaba segura el porqué pero me habían contratado y conseguir aun más dinero y estar cerca de Freddie, hacían a mamá feliz. Lo sé, además, si ya trabajaba en "Gibby's" para que ir a Pera Store. Pues justamente en esa época todo el trámite legal y toda esa basura estaba siendo arreglado, además de que habíamos conseguido el suficiente dinero para arreglarlo un poco, y cómo en "Gibby's" estaban cambiando desde el piso hasta las instalaciones eléctricas las estaban mejorando, el restaurante estaba cerrado por un tiempo.

En fin el punto es que a la semana de haber conseguido el empleo, había sido ascendida a supervisora. Freddie quien desde un inicio se opuso rotundamente a que yo trabajara ahí, se molesto aun más. Comenzó a gritar cosas que, no mentiré, me lastimaron. Le había dicho a Natalie, nuestra jefa, que habíamos salido y que él seguía enamorado de mí, que era triste. Pero en realidad era lo opuesto, yo era la que se encontraba enamorada de él, pero él hace ya tiempo parecía haber seguido con su vida y se había olvidado de mí. Al final Freddie fue despedido, me pareció muy cruel como Natalie trato a Freddie, asi que yo termine renunciando y siguiéndolo. Ahora bien si quieren saber con exactitud lo que paso después de eso, aquí viene un flashback, adoro los flashbacks…

_*Flashback*  
-¡Freddie!- gritaba yo mientras corría tras de él, casi lo pierdo entre la multitud de personas, como las detesto, pero al fin lo había divisado y ahora corría gritando su nombre, pero el parecía, o estar sordo, o ignorándome. Quería creer en la primera, pero sabía bien que era la segunda. -¡Freddie para!- seguía yo gritando y el corría más rápido, rayos, ¿cuando fue que el nerd se volvió rápido? -¡Fredward Benson te exijo que pares de una buena vez!-_

_En ese momento Freddie paro y se giro a verme, pero sus ojos podían ver enojo, decepción y odio. -¡¿Qué quieres Sam, acaso no fue suficiente con quitarme el empleo?- me grito bastante enojado diría yo._

_-¡¿De qué hablas? Yo no fui la que te despedí, fue Natalie- le corregí molesta._

_-Si, pero si no hubiese sido por ti, ella nunca me habría despedido- me contesto. ¿Ósea ahora es mi culpa? Genial. _

_-Escucha, no sé qué te hice para me trataras así, pero no fue mi culpa- me defendí mientras me cruzaba de brazos._

_-Claro que fue tu culpa, Sam- contesto el –Si tu no hubieras conseguido el empleo, si no fueras tan, estúpidamente, buena con los clientes; no tiene ni sentido que tu hubieras conseguido el trabajo asi de fácil, sin si quiera presentarte formalmente, dejar una carpeta nada, solo llegaste y ya estabas trabajando junto conmigo. Estoy muy seguro de que Natalie debe acarrear un grave problema mental para permitir que una chica tan grosera, cruel, holgazana, con antecedente penales, sin modales en la mesa, trabaje en Pera Store -Eso me dolía, como él podía estar diciéndome todo esto._

_-Yo no quería el trabajo, Natalie solo me lo ofreció y yo acepte- dije tratando de no quebrarme en ese instante._

_-¿Y por qué aceptaste, eh Sam?- me pregunto, la furia en sus ojos no desaparecía por nada –Ah ni me respondas que yo se la respuesta, fue para molestarme, para fastidiarme, para destruir mi empleo, para hacerme quedar en total ridículo, ¿no es así Sam?- yo simplemente había perdido el habla, sentía como mis ojos se ponían vidriosos. –Pues claro que fue así, siempre arruinas todo para mí-_

_-No- dije ahora si con la voz quebrada, no podía creer que Freddie creyera eso de mi –No, fue mi intención, en verdad-_

_-¿No fue tu intención?- pregunto el sínicamente –Si claro. Obviamente querías destruirme o no es asi- ahora Freddie me parecía el malo de la historia- Sabes que olvídalo-_

_Nos quedamos asi unos minutos, y yo había comenzado a llorar incontrolablemente. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna –Lo siento, en verdad, no fue mi intención, perdóname-_

_El me miraba, y solo por un pequeño momento me pareció ver algo de culpabilidad en sus ojos, pero se borro inmediatamente –Estoy cansado de esto, Sam. Sinceramente ya no quiero todo esto. Te agradecería si te pudieras alejar de mí. Siempre que estoy cerca de ti, termino mal- Ouch, ahora si mi corazón se había roto por completo -ahora por qué mejor solo no regresas a tu preciado trabajo-_

_-Renuncié- respondí yo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos el giro a ver algo confundido y sorprendió._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto sin emoción alguna en su rostro._

_-Renuncié- volví a repetirlo._

_-Pero, ¿por qué?- me pregunto ahora sorprendido. _

_-Porque no soporte ver como Natalie te había tratado y porque yo solo había aceptado el trabajo para estar más tiempo contigo, asi que cual era el propósito si tu ya no estabas ahí- le respondí pero el solo parecía repetir –pero…pero…- y nada mas, asi que decidí continuar. –Escucha, se que nada ha estado bien entre nosotros desde que terminamos, ya no pasamos mucho tiempo, y pues te extraño Freddie- alce la mirada y el parecía no moverse, pero creo que quería que continuara asi que lo hice –Extraño salir contigo al cine, al parque, a tomar batidos, todas esas cosas que hacíamos antes si quiera de que saliéramos juntos. Solo nos extraño como mejores amigos. Y sé que estas enamorado de Carly de nuevo, asi que…-_

_-¿Quién dijo que estoy enamorado de Carly de nuevo?- me interrumpió, lo mire y tenia clara confusión en su rostro._

_-Pues es obvio, es como en los viejos tiempos, ahora solo pasas tras ella- dije y él me miro algo sorprendido. –Además del "es muy tarde para que me ames"- en ese instante el si lucia totalmente sorprendido –Carly me lo conto, y sé que la amas de nuevo, y ahora me odias. Y pues crees que soy una holgazana, criminal, grosera…- en ese instante volvió a interrumpirme pero esta vez había sido con un beso. Por Dios, como había extrañado esos labios, 5 meses sin saborearlos, correspondí inmediatamente. Él ubico sus manos en mi cintura y yo alrededor de su cuello. Ninguno parecía querer parar el beso hasta que ese tonta cosa llamada oxigeno se hizo presente._

_-Escucha muy bien Sam- me dijo seriamente Freddie después de separarnos –Yo no amo a Carly…-_

_-Pero que hay de…- trate de decir pero él había puesto un dedo sobre mis labios indicándome que debía callarme._

_-No hables, solo escucha- decía el yo solo asentí-Yo no amo a Carly, yo no te odio, no creo que eres grosera, holgazana, criminal ni nada de todas las estupideces que dije. En realidad eres hermosa, dulce, divertida, buena persona, aunque no lo demuestres muy a menudo. Y sobre todo yo te amo Sam-Podía sentir las lagrimas otra vez apoderarse de mis ojos –Perdóname por todo lo que dije, estaba molesto, y por lo de Carly eso pues bueno, quería tratar de olvidarme de ti, pues parecía que tu lo habías echo…-_

_-No lo hice- respondí yo mientras lo interrumpía._

_Sonrio un poco y continuo –Y bueno quería ver si te daba algo de celos, lo sé no fue mi mejor idea, pero el punto es que no debes creer lo que dije. Perdóname Sam, no lo decía en verdad, te amo-_

_-Descuida, mejor olvidemos todo eso- dije acariciando su mejilla –También te amo-le dije y el sonrio con una de esas sonrisas que me derretían –Perdón por hacer que te despidieran-_

_-No fue tu culpa, Sam- dijo el mirándome tiernamente, ahora aquellos ojos que solo veian odio y otras cosas malas, mostraban culpa, amor y ternura –Y no importa, Natalie se lo pierde- dijo sonriendo -Te he extrañado, ¿por qué terminamos?- pregunto mientras era él, quien acariciaba mi mejilla._

_-Por tontos- dije sacándole una sonrisa –También te he extrañado-_

_-Prométeme que no nos volveremos a separar nunca más- me pidió mientras tomaba mis manos con las suyas._

_-Lo prometo- dije sonriendo, él hizo lo mismo y luego nos volvimos a besar. _

_*Fin de Flashback*_

__Y desde aquel día habíamos vuelto a salir, hasta la actualidad. Ahora sí, con el asunto de la tristeza. Pues Freddie, Carly, Gibby y yo habíamos aplicado para la misma universidad. Pero Freddie no había quedado, sino se iría a la NYU, ya saben la Universidad de New York. Ninguno de los dos quería eso, pero nada podíamos hacer, así que estaría 5 años sin mi Freddie. Habíamos quedado, claro, en hablar todos los días y tener videollamadas y todo eso, pero sé que nada sería lo mismo. Es por eso que me sentía triste. Es decir, estaría en Seattle con Carly, Gibby e incluso Spencer, pero sin él.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto una voz atrás mio, inmediatamente sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura, era él.

-En que te voy a extrañar demasiado- dije girándome a verlo.

-Lo sé, pero nos veremos en vacaciones y podremos conversar todos los días- me contestó tratando de animarme, pero no servía.

-Si, pero no será lo mismo- conteste para luego abrazarlo, sentí como él me devolvió el abrazo inmediatamente. –Te voy a extrañar demasiado-

-Yo también te extrañare, pensare en ti todos los días- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Yo solo me separe de él y me termine de arreglar. Si se en que piensan, yo nunca me arreglaría, pero había decidió hacer un esfuerzo este año y más cuando me graduaba con un poco de honores.

¿Se sorprenden? Créanme hasta ahora yo misma no me lo creo. Pues bien todo empezó cuando Ted, no me importa que debiera decirle Director Franklin, eso es para ñoños; bueno volviendo, Ted me dijo que si no sacaba mínimo un 8.5 en el siguiente trimestre no podría graduarme. Y ahí fue cuando Freducation me ayudo.

Para esa época ya habíamos vuelto a salir, asi que pasaba todos los días en su casa estudiando. La Loca, o Sra. Benson como quieran decirle, al principio había pegado el grito de su vida, primero al enterarse de que habíamos vuelto a salir y luego al saber que estaría en su casa, a solas, con Freddie. Como ella tenía que trabajar no pudo hacer nada, aunque claro llamaba, y no miento, cada 5 minutos a Freddie para ver que hacíamos. Hasta un día descubrí cámaras ocultas, pero mamá las daño, por "error". Y pues bueno con toda la ayuda que me dio Freddie, y todo lo que estudie. Claro no siempre estudiamos, a veces solo hacíamos…eh cosas...bueno al final logre sacar un 9.5. ¿Pueden creerlo? Había sido la mejor nota de mi vida, excepto aquel 10 que gane unos años atrás, pero eso es otra historia.

Asi que hoy había decidido ponerme un bobo vestido, a mi estilo claro, era celeste, como mis ojos según Freddie, me llegaba hasta las rodillas y debo admitir me encanto desde el momento en que lo vi.

-¿Y qué tal estoy?- le pregunte a Freduardo girándome a verlo.

-Hermosa- me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, como odiaba cuando se comportaba tan cursi, aun asi lo amaba, soy rara de acuerdo. –Pero le falta algo- añadió.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte. En ese instante el sacó una cajita algo grande y de ahí saco un hermoso collar con una piedra, no estoy segura cual era, azul, quedaba perfecto. Yo gire y alce un poco mi cabello indicándolo que me lo pusiera, el entendió el mensaje rápidamente y me lo abrocho.- ¿Por qué me lo diste?-

-Porque estoy orgulloso de ti, te lograste graduar con honores, sabía que podías hacerlo- si siempre me lo repetía, y eh aquí, lo logre.

-Gracias Freddie- dije abrazándolo.

-No es nada Princesa Puckett- susurro él mientras yo enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello y el jugaba con mis rizos.

-Chicos, ya es hora de irnos, ¿Dónde se metieron?- oí a Carly llamarnos, por si no lo había mencionado estaba en el estudio de iCarly. Habíamos decidido terminarlo hace unas semanas, fue triste en verdad, todos lloramos ese día, pero dado a que Freddie se iría lejos y en la universidad no tendríamos tanto tiempo, creíamos que fue lo mejor.

-Aquí- respondió Freddie.

-Al fin que los encuentro, ya es hora de irnos, andando- dijo ella para luego salir del estudio.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó Freddie.

-Lista- conteste yo para luego agarrar su mano y salir junto a él.

* * *

Había sido una típica ceremonia de graduación, para que decir más. Carly había sido la que dio el discurso que siempre se dice en una graduación. Todos lloramos y reímos. Ahora nos encontrábamos de vuelta en el apartamento de Carly teniendo una pequeña fiesta. Solo nosotros 5, la Sra. Benson, Guppy, mi mamá y la mamá de Gibby.

-Podemos ir a dar una vuelta- le dije a Freddie, estábamos esperando a que nuestras mamás y Spencer terminaran con la cena. Freddie asintió y salimos a nuestro lugar especial, la salida de emergencias.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, mi cabeza se encontraba en el pecho de Freddie, estábamos sentados en la ventana viendo la ciudad. Sentía como Freddie acariciaba mi cabello con mucha delicadeza y jugaba con mis rizos.

–Prométeme algo- le dije después de unos minutos de un tranquilo silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?- me pregunto para luego alejarse de mí y mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Que volverás por mí, y que nunca dejaras de amarme- le dije seriamente.

Él sonrio y me dio un rápido beso en los labios –Te lo prometo-

-Pero hazlo oficial, ya sabes con la mano en el corazón.

-Yo Fredward Benson te prometo a ti, Samantha Puckett, volver por ti, y nunca jamás dejar de amarte- dijo con su mano en el corazón y la otra levantada.

-Muy bien- dije dándole un rápido beso –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- me dijo y yo lo creí. Ahora sé que todo fue una cruel mentira…

* * *

**Creo que he repetido mucho lo de la "cruel mentira" oh bueno ese es basicamente el proposito. Espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen que subire mas seguido pues ya salgo a vacaciones (al fin!) y ahora si tendre mas tiempo libre. Tal vez para el miercoles o jueves mismo ya este otro cap (el cual no tengo ni idea de que va a pasar) pero bahh ya tengo una que otra idea. **

**Ahi abajo ahi una cuadradito azul, dejenme su opinion, queja, comentario constructivo o destructivo, lo que sea, yo leo todos :D**

**Adios, purplehAM 138 :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeih! No me tarde tanto como crei! Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les este gustando el fic. Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir asi que, nos leemos abajo ;)**

**iCarly le pertenece a Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon :D**

* * *

Muy bien, eso fue básicamente lo que paso años atrás, ahora es turno de ver todo lo que me ha pasado desde un día cualquiera en, increíblemente, feliz vida…y acción…

_Presente_

_BEEPPP, BEEPPP, BEEPPP_

Estúpida alarma, no sé porque deje que Carly me la comprara, todo lo que hace es molestarme en las mañanas. Veo la hora y son las 8:30 am! ¡Oh por Dios! Llegare tarde al trabajo.

Bien aquí es donde en toda típica película, una canción un tanto pegajosa y a la vez media conocida comienza a sonar mientras la actriz sale corriendo por todas partes tratando de bañarse, desayunar, lavarse los dientes, buscar que ropa elegir, e incluso arreglarse. Y pues bien, ahora imagínenme a mí haciendo todo eso. Asi es más o menos mi vida casi a diario, bueno cuando me levanto tarde, lo que es en realidad muy seguido.

Haber tengo mis llaves, mi celular, alimente a Espumita II; ahora si lista para salir. Vivo en Bushwell Plaza 2; si lo sé bobo nombre, pero es del mismo señor dueño del edificio donde Carly, Spencer y Freddie solían vivir. Ahora solo Spencer vive ahí. Bushwell Plaza 2 en realidad esta a una cuadra del otro edificio, pero a la vez me queda muy cerca de mi trabajo.

Si asi es, Sam Puckett con trabajo. No lo habían visto venir, eh? Pero sí que lo tengo y adoro mi trabajo como no tienen idea.

Salgo corriendo de mi apartamento directo al restaurante, si llego tarde Gibby otra vez me molestara, pero, bah que importa soy co-propietaria, no entiendo porque no puedo llegar a qué horas quiera, total no abrimos hasta las 10 am.

-¡Llegué! ¡Llegué!- anuncio mientras entra corriendo por las puertas traseras del restaurante.

-Vaya ya era hora- se burlo Autumn. Autumn tiene 20 años, tiene el cabello castaño y ojos cafés. En cierta forma me recuerda a Carly, siempre se viste femenina, puede pasar hablando de chicos horas y horas sin parar, pero aun así tiene su personalidad un tanto similar a la mía. Es un tanto agresiva cuando quiere, e incluso ha llegado a golpear a unas cuantas personas.

-Pero miren quien acaba de llegar- bromeo Liam saliendo de la cocina. Liam también tiene 20 años. Sé que él y Autumn fueron compañeros en el colegio, e incluso he llegado a sospechar que algo sucedió entre ellos, pero cada vez que trato de topar el tema, ellos lo evaden. Si tuviera 20 años de nuevo; en realidad saldría con él. Es muy lindo, para que negar lo contrario. Tiene el cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes algo tipo esmeralda, que según él dice, derrite a las chicas. –Claro, tú puedes llegar tarde, pero si nosotros llegamos tarde nos hablas- Liam era dulce, caballero y tierno cuando quería; pero cuando no, era muy molestoso.

-Hola a ustedes también chicos- salude sarcásticamente mientras me iba a donde se hallaban las oficinas.

-¡Sam! Dijiste que ya no llegarías tarde de nuevo- Gibby me saludo muy cordialmente, vaya el sarcasmo. En estos años Gibby había crecido y adelgazado notablemente, aun mantenía un poco de aquella barriguita pero se había puesto incluso más apuesto.

-Ya, lo siento, mi tonta alarma esta últimamente muy tonta, la programe para las 7:30, pero sigue sonando a las 8:30- le respondí mientras iba a mi oficina.

-Solo porque eres co-propietaria no te despido, eh- me amenazo y yo reí.

-Lo que digas Gibb- me burle de él mientras entraba a cambiarme con mi traje de chef.

-¿Alguna noticia de Freddie?- pregunto Gibby mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme frente a un espejo.

-No- conteste algo triste –Me preocupa demasiado, Gibbs. No me ha llamado en varios años. La última vez que hablamos dijimos que sería bueno darnos un receso, ya que al parecer tenía mucho que estudiar y yo acepte y todo. Pero aun asi me dijo…-

-Que volvería por ti y que te ama- Gibby me quito las palabras de la boca –No me digas el negativo ni nada por el estilo, Sam. Pero si eso fuera verdad ya hubiera vuelto hace mucho, es decir hace un año y medio que se graduó, ya debería haber regresado-

Yo mire mi reflejo en el espejo y vi el collar que Freddie me regalo el día en que nos graduamos. Seguía tal y como en ese día en que me lo dio. –A veces quiero creer que el llegara un día cualquiera y me sorprenderá y todos seremos felices, es decir, me lo prometió; pero hay momentos en que…*suspiro * no se siento que me estoy engañando a mi misma-

-¿Y la Sra. Benson no ha sabido nada?- pregunto Gibby y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Hable con ella hace una semana, tampoco sabe casi nada, al parecer Freddie solo la llama una vez al mes para decirle que está bien pero cada vez que ella le pregunta cuándo volverá el simplemente dice que algún día, me estoy desesperando- conteste afligida. Increíblemente un tiempo después de que Freddie y yo volviéramos a salir, mi relación con la Sra. Benson había mejorado, y después de que Freddie se fue, ella se hallaba muy sola, asi que yo la visitaba, y aunque me duela, y suene muy raro decirlo, nos hicimos amigas. Ella es la que me mantiene al día de que le pasa a Freddie. Yo he tratado de llamarlo y saber como esta, pero nunca me contesta. Un día incluso lo llame del teléfono de la Sra. Benson y cuando me contesto sonó algo…raro, solo me dijo que estaba en clases y colgó. Ya ni si quiera me llama, ni me habla.

Sé que suena tonto e ilógico creer que el volverá y me sigue amando después de todo eso. Pero quiero creerlo, el nunca ha roto una promesa y no sé, tal vez esté estudiando, o ya para esta época trabajando demasiado y no tiene tiempo.

A pesar de que nos dimos un receso, técnicamente puede salir con otras, al igual que yo; pero yo no lo he hecho por el amor que le tengo, y espero que sea igual con él. Pero hay momentos, en los que me pongo a dudar.

-Bueno- dijo Gibby tratando de romper el silencio. –Es hora de cocinar, abriremos en una media hora- yo solo asentí y el salió de la oficina.

Regrese a ver la foto que tenia con Freddie, nos la tomamos la última vez que vino a Seattle, hace ya casi 5 años, había sido poco tiempo después de haber todos iniciado la universidad. "Gibby's" aun seguía en Ridgeway y Gibby yo estudiamos en las tardes y noches. Gibby estudio Administración de Empresas y tomo unos cursos de cocina. Yo en cambio si seguía solo cocina.

En la foto ambos nos hallamos en una banca en el parque. Estaba nevado. El vino en navidad. Carly había tomado la foto. Nos veíamos tan felices. _Lo prometiste, Freddie. _–pensé antes de dejar la foto en su lugar y salir directo a la cocina.

* * *

Amo la cocina, es mi lugar preferido en el mundo. Es donde puedo ser yo misma. Aquí todos los olores se mezclan en una fascinante fragancia. El sonido de las ollas, la gente entrando y saliendo, las ordenes que llegan, es música para mis oídos.

-Dos desayunos ejecutivos para la mesa 15; y uno ranchero para la mesa 17- anunció Autumn, ella es una de las 4 meseras que tenemos en "Gibby's". Considerado recientemente como uno de los mejores en todo Seattle. Pensar en que todo inicio en el sótano de Ridgeway. Aun sigue ahí en realidad, mas remodelado y grande, ahora es como la cafetería del colegio, y es administrado por Guppy, el hermanito de Gibby. Recién comenzó este año que ya entro a la secundaria, antes Gibby y yo teníamos que pasar turnándonos a quien le tocaba ir. Ahí claro trabajan estudiantes de Ridgeway.

-Ya va- dije mientras me ponía a cocinar. Aun era temprano asi que los desayunos eran lo mas pedido a estas horas. Claro que teníamos muchos otros platillos en la carta, para cada momento del día.

-Si sigues trabajando asi, ya no tendrás más tiempo para tu mejor amiga- me dijo una voz femenina. Me gire a ver y vi que era Carly. Su cabello había crecido en estos años, e incluso era más ondulado. Pero en si Carly seguía exactamente igual.

-Hola Carla- le dije mientras volvía a cocinar.

-Nada de "Hola Carla" dijiste que me acompañarías a comprar. – después de tantas salidas de compras con Carly en realidad ya no me molestaba tanto, excepto cuando Carly enloquecía; solo en esas ocasiones era cuando la dejaba sola probándose toda la ropa que quisiera mientras iba a comprarme unas Graseadas.

-Lo sé, pero aun estoy trabajando, además creí haberte dicho para salir más tarde, ahora estoy ocupada- conteste mientras terminaba de servir el café en las tazas.

-Si se, pero tengo una cita más tarde- era de esperarse en verdad. A pesar de tener 23 años Carly aun no conseguía un novio estable. Su máxima relación fue de 5 meses. Y eso ya fue demasiado, yo que por un momento ya llegue a pensar que incluso se casarían.

-Lo siento Carls, pero el deber me llama- dije sonriendo y poniendo los platos en una mesa, para que luego Autumn entrara a recogerlos.

-Hola Carly- saludo Autumn mientras agarraba los platos.

-Hola Autumn- le respondió Carly y luego volvió a girarse hacia mí. –Vamos Sam, por favor-

Carly podía llegar a ser tan insoportable a veces pero nada podía hacer. Ella era mi mejor amiga. –De acuerdo- al momento en que dije eso me arrepentí, pues Carly con sus gritos de adolescente torturaron mis oídos. –Richard, puedes cubrirme por favor- le pedí a Richard. El era cocinero, era incluso más viejo que yo. Y era el segundo al mando.

-De acuerdo, pero me debes una, eh, pequeña- dijo sonriendo. El era como un padre para mí. Siempre me decía pequeña, y me daba concejos y era todo lo que hubiera querido en un padre.

-Gracias- conteste saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndome a mi oficina, seguida por Carly. Entre a cambiarme, pues bueno, no iba salir con mi traje de chef el cual ya tenía unas pocas manchas de comida. –Te lo juro Shay, que la próxima que yo quiera hacer algo, tú me deberás acompañar quieras o no-

-No te preocupes por eso Sam, claro que lo hare. Claro mientras no sea ir a un parque de diversiones, de nuevo- sonríe ante ese recuerdo. Una vez lleve a Carly a una parque de diversiones, la subí conmigo a la montaña rusa y pues bueno, para decirlo en pocas palabras, vomito, me grito, y no me hablo por 3 días.

-Ok- respondí saliendo ya lista. En mi oficina, tenía un escritorio, el cual casi ni usaba pues pasaba más tiempo en la cocina. Unas cuantas gavetas donde tenía guardados tontos papeles que me había encargado Gibby. Incluso tenia uno con llave, donde tenía mis recetas secretas. Además, tenía un baño con un pequeño armario, ahí era donde me cambiaba. –Andando- dije mientras salía de "Gibby's"

* * *

-Pruébatelo Sam- me gritaba Carly mientras me lanzaba un vestido rosa con vuelos, por dios, que acaso no me conocía.

-No Carls- le gritaba yo mientras le volvía a lanzar y ella otra vez a mí, y asi sucesivamente. Parecíamos dos niñas jugando en realidad.

-¿Pero por qué?- se quejó mientras agarraba el vestido.

-Uno. Es rosa, como mi mejor amiga, debes saber que odio el rosa. Y dos, no tengo ni si quiera necesidad de comprarlo- le conteste, ella pareció pensarlo un momento.

-En lo del rosa, de acuerdo, buscare otro; pero si tienes para que usarlo, recuerda que Gibby dará esa fiesta por los 5 años de "Gibby's"-. Oh chis, había olvidado eso. En realidad, a Gibby le encantaba hacer fiestas cada vez que pudiera, una vez fue incluso porque su gato iba a ser papá. Si, fue una fiesta demasiado rara.

-Agh, de acuerdo, pero que no sea nada rosa- Carly como cada vez que le daba el gusto, chillaba como adolescente en concierto de algún artista famoso.

-¿Y qué te parece este?- preguntó señalando un vestido negro, pegado al cuerpo, con unos pocos brillos, pero en realidad se veía muy a mi estilo.

-Ese me gusta- dije agarrándolo y entrando al vestidor y probármelo. Pronto salí puesta el vestido para que Carly pudiera verme. -¿Y qué tal?-

-Perfecto- dijo sonriendo. Yo gire a verme, y wow, que sexy soy. Me quedaba perfecto.

-De acuerdo, lo comprare- dije pero antes de cualquier cosa tape la boca de Carly con mi mano- Pero deja de chillar como adolescente-

-Lo siento- dijo riéndose. Yo negué con la cabeza y me fui a sacar el vestido para luego pagarlo.

* * *

La música inundaba el lugar. Oh bueno, el pent-house de Gibby. En realidad, yo también vivía en uno. El dinero que ambos habíamos conseguido con "Gibby's" nos había dado la facilidad de conseguir nuestros departamentos.

Muchas personas bailaban por el lugar. Gibby había invitado a algunos amigos de la universidad, al igual que yo. También, a algunos clientes, proveedores, y personas que quisieran venir.

Esto podría llamarse vida. No tenemos ni 25 años, tenemos dinero, trabajo y una buena vida. Pero aun asi me faltaba algo, y ese algo era Freddie.

-Sam, vamos, estamos en una fiesta, sal y baila ahora, Puckett- me reto Carly. Ella traía puesta un vestido rojo algo corto y apretado a su figura.

-No tengo ganas, Carls- le respondí sinceramente –Además, Gibby siempre hace fiestas, ya no me llama tanto la atención-

Carly me miro fijamente un momento y luego dijo –Vamos Sam, a mi no me puedes engañar, yo se que algo te pasa, asi que mejor ya dilo-

-Es solo que- comencé pero no sabía –Extraño mucho a Freddie-

La cara de Carly cambio a algo de compasión, pero a la vez, nerviosismo? –Pues bueno…-trató de decir pero cerró los ojos como si pensara en algo –Sam, en verdad, no has pensado en comenzar a salir con otros chicos-

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida, ella era la que más me soportaba con todo esto.

-Es decir, no es por nada, pero, no hemos sabido nada de Freddie en mucho tiempo. Y no sé, puede que el ya haya conseguido a otra chica- no, yo me negaba a eso. El me lo prometió. El volvería por mí.

-No puedo creerte Shay- le dije algo molesta –No, puedo creer lo que tú dices. Freddie prometió que vendría por mí, y que siempre me amaría-

La cara de Carly cambio a un tanto de molestia, y sorpresa. En realidad a ella nunca le dije lo de la promesa de Freddie. Solo Freddie, la Sra. Benson, Gibby y yo, lo sabíamos. No era que no confiara en ella, es solo que no me parecía algo importante, además ella también tiene sus secretos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- preguntó con un poco de molestia en su voz.

-Yo…lo siento, es solo que, no sé, pensé que Freddie ya estaría de vuelta y que no habría necesidad de contarte- le explique.

-Y alguien más lo sabe- rayos, era justo lo que yo no quería que preguntara.

-Pues…Freddie y yo, obviamente; además de la Sra. Benson y...Gibby- susurré la ultima parte. Gibby se había vuelto mi nuevo mejor amigo. Lo veía a diario, a diferencia de Carly, a quien veía máximo 3 veces a la semana, pues ella también trabajaba, en una empresa de relaciones públicas.

-¿Gibby?- sabia que le molestaría eso –Soy tu mejor amiga, Sam. ¿Por qué Gibby lo sabe y yo no?-

-En realidad el me descubrió un día contándoselo a la Sra. Benson. Como ella es la madre de Freddie, pues bueno, me pareció correcto decirle. Y Gibby lo oyó, pero prometió no decir nada. Y no sé, simplemente no quería que más gente se enterara, eso es todo. Perdón Carls-

Carly cerró los ojos y comenzó a dar algunas vueltas en el mismo sitio. La conozco, estaba tomando una gran decisión –De acuerdo, te perdono- dijo sonriendo –Pero en cuanto Freddie, no sé, creo que tal vez, su promesa no se va a cumplir- dijo Carly mordiéndose el labio y conociéndola, sabía algo que yo no.

-Te conozco Shay, algo me ocultas y quiero saberlo- dije con un tono un tanto amenazador.

-No es verdad, Sam; no te escondo nada- dijo sonriendo falsamente. Cualquiera creería que por ser mi mejor amiga, sabría siquiera mentir, pero ni eso.

-Carlota Taylor Shay, te conozco demasiado y se cuando mientes y ocultas algo, asi que anda, ya dímelo-

-No me digas Carlota- murmuró pero luego me regreso a ver –Lo que pasa es que…-

Antes de que Carly pudiera decírmelo mi celular comenzó a sonar. Quien llamaba era la Sra. Benson. Me pregunto que querrá.

-Un momento Carly, iré a afuera a contestar, y cuando vuelva más vale que me digas lo que sabes- dije apuntando con el dedo, ya saben como en las películas y/o series. Pero antes de salir, pude ver en la cara de Carly, algo de nerviosismo, me pregunto que será.

-Alo- conteste el celular.

_-Sam, que bueno que contestas, llame a tu apartamento, pero nadie contesto- _me dijo la Sra. Benson por la otra línea.

-Estoy en una fiesta en casa de Gibby- le dije mientras me iba más lejos pues la bulla de la música no me dejaba oír bien -¿Qué sucede?-

_-Pues, no sé cómo decirlo- _dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Sra. B?- le pregunte yo curiosa.

_-Freddie está en Seattle- _me dijo y yo me quede estática. Oh, por dios. Freddie había vuelto, yo sabía que lo haría, yo lo sabía.

-¿En verdad?- pregunte emocionada –Pero, ¿cómo lo sabe?-

_-Acaba de llamarme, está en el aeropuerto, quiere que lo vaya a recoger_- chille emocionada. No soy de las que hacen eso, incluso molesto a las que lo hacen, pero no lo podía creer, Freddie está aquí.

-Yo quiero ir- conteste rápidamente y mientras comenzaba a ir hacia el elevador.

_-Sabia que lo querrías, ya estoy llegando al edificio donde vive Gibby, te espero en la entrada-_

-Claro, gracias Sra. Benson, estaré allí en unos minutos- dije y luego colgué para luego bajar por el elevador. Al salir vi que el auto de la Sra. Benson se estacionaba en frente, mire a ambos lados y cruce la calle.

-Hola Samantha- me dijo sonriendo. Al inicio odiaba con fuerzas que me llamara asi, aun lo hago, pero ya he aprendido a aceptarlo.

-Hola, andando, quiero ver a Freddie- dije muy feliz.

-De acuerdo- contesto y arranco. Freddie estaba aquí, por dios cuan niña debo sonar en estos momentos.

-¿Y Freddie no pregunto por mi?- pregunto algo curiosa después de unos minutos.

-No- me dijo la Sra. Benson –Pero, debe ser por el viaje largo y cansado, estoy segura de que está ansioso por verte- yo trate de sonreír ante eso, pero a un asi estaba últimamente insegura. Freddie estaba aquí, era cierto; pero aun seguía preocupada, el por qué no había querido hablar conmigo estos años.

Unos quince minutos después llegamos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle. La Sra. Benson se estaciono y ambas nos bajamos y entramos a la zona de arribos.

Buscaba a Freddie por todas partes, pero no lo hallaba; no estaba segura de donde buscar. Según la Sra. Benson el había llegado hace poco y dijo que estaría por la zona donde vendían comida. Lo buscaba pero no lograba verlo. Seguí caminando mirando a todas partes. Hasta que me tropecé con alguien.

-Oh lo siento- me dijo una chica. Tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes azulados.

-No yo lo siento, no vi por donde andaba- le conteste amablemente. Ella solo recogió un papel que se le cayó, me sonrio y siguió caminando.

Hasta que por fin lo vi, y sentí que todo el aire de mi cuerpo me abandono. El estaba mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba, estaba un poco más alto, su cabello aun seguía con el mismo peinado ñoño. En ese momento comencé a correr hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera llegar vi como él se giro y le sonrio y dio un beso en la mejilla a la misma chica con la que había tropezado antes.

_No, debe ser una amiga, o familiar_. Si eso mismo. Luego vi que ambos se estaban besando. _No, nadie besa a un familiar asi._ Mi corazón se partió en cientos de miles de pedazos al ver eso. No podía estar pasando esto, no era verdad.

-Freddie- oí a la Sra. Benson gritar atrás mio. Freddie regreso a verla y sonrio. Pronto ambos se abrazan y yo simplemente no podía moverme de mi lugar. Estaba algo lejos de ellos asi que no podía oír lo que decía. Pero pude ver como Freddie se soltó del abrazo y luego era, como si le presentara a aquella chica a la Sra. Benson. Marissa la quedo viendo algo molesta y no muy segura la saludo. Luego giro a verme y yo me había quedado como estatua.

Fue en ese momento en que Freddie me vio. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego se tornaron a un poco de molestia, y nerviosismo. ¿Por qué todo mundo anda tan nervioso estos días?

Casi sin darme cuenta, comencé a caminar hacia ellos. Mis ojos no se apartaban de los de Freddie.

-¿Sam?- pregunto cuando llegue hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Freddie- conteste aun paralizada. Luego me gire a ver a aquella chica, quien miraba algo feliz pero sorprendida todo.

-Ah ella…- dijo Freddie viendo como yo la veía- Ella es Abby, es mi…novia- yo solo regrese a verlo. No era posible, esto no podía ser verdad.

* * *

**Hmm no me salio tan bien como esperaba, es que bueno no estaba segura de como hacer el reencuentro de ellos. Y como dije, no tengo nada de que no mas va a pasar mas luego, pues me gusta como que improvisar ese instante ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y sino, pues bueno, hice mi esfuerzo. R&R :D**

**purplehAM138 **


	4. Chapter 3

__**Hola a todos! Si lo se, lo se, proemti actualizar mas rapido y otra vez me tarde casi un mes. Pues bueno no fue del todo mi culpa, me operaron hace unas semanas y luego hubo muchos conflictos en mi familia y la inspiracion se me fue, pero creo que ya la recupere. En fin lo siento por la tardanza y espero no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar. **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, en realidad agradezco mucho eso, me alegran e inspiran cada vez mas. **

**Sin molestarlos mas, a leer.**

**iCarly es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon, no mio.**

* * *

_El paisaje era sin duda alguna uno de los más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto. Nos encontrábamos en la playa, habíamos decidió venir a pasar el fin de semana. Era 4 de julio, asi que todos decidimos rentar una casa en la playa, y venia a pasar unos días. _

_Carly como siempre se hallaba coqueteando con chicos, creo que en este momento debía estar con un tal Matt...o era Max? Ya ni yo misma recuerdo. Spencer estaba con Gibby cocinando unas salchichas, carnes, ya saben una típica parrillada. En unos minutos más empezaría el espectáculo con los fuegos artificiales, asi que Freddie y yo estábamos preparando nuestro lugar. _

_En realidad solo habíamos acomodado una mesa y unas sillas sobre la arena, no era gran cosa; y esa es la razón por la cual la elegí, mientras menos trabajo mejor para mí. Asi que prácticamente ya habíamos acabado hace mucho. Es por eso que ahora simplemente nos habíamos sentado sobre una toalla a ver el atardecer, y debo decir que nunca había visto uno igual antes. El cielo era todo un misterio pero a la vez sorprendente. Podía ver la gama de colores que en el existía. El sol se estaba metiendo y los colores anaranjados y todos sus parecidos estaban mezclados. Era fascinante._

_-Que hermosa vista- dije yo. Freddie se encontraba sentado al lado mío, con un brazo sobre mis hombros._

_-Claro que si- dijo el mirándome fijamente –Pero no es el atardecer lo más hermoso a mi parecer-_

_-Deja las cursilerías para otro rato Freddork- lo moleste, sabía muy bien a qué se refería y en el fondo creo que me derretí. Estúpido ñoño que siempre me hace eso._

_-Sabes que lo amas- me contesto yo solo lo golpee en el brazo, no tan fuerte…ay de acuerdo si fue fuerte, pero el nerd ya está acostumbrado a mi abuso físico. El solo sonrio y me beso._

_-Chicos ya es hora de dejar de comerse unos a otros y venir a comer- en cuanto Spencer dijo eso yo me levante de prisa y me senté en la mesa agarrando todo lo que allí había._

_-Genial, al parecer la carne es mejor que yo- me dijo Freddie sentándose a un lado mío._

_-Sabes que la carne es mi principal prioridad- conteste yo –Tu eras la tercera-_

_-¿Y cuál es la segunda?- pregunto fingiendo molestia._

_-Los grasitos- respondí sonriendo mientras ponían unos pedazos de carne en mi plato. El solo rodo los ojos y se comenzó a servir. _

_Ya en la noche después del espectáculo con los fuegos artificiales, el cual debo decir fue increíble y maravilloso, todos volvimos a la casa. Ahora yo me hallaba en mi balcón, si tengo un balcón, junto con Freddie en una de esas sillas que más parecen columpios. Todos habían ido a dormir y ahora solo éramos nosotros dos._

_-¿Sabes algo?- me pregunto Freddie de repente yo alce mi mirada y mis ojos chocaron con los suyos, no literalmente, saben a lo que me refiero. –Te amo, y lo hare incluso después de muerto-_

_-¿Lo prometes?- con Freddie era el único que me transforma en una chica muy sensible._

_-Lo prometo- dijo el dándome un beso en los labios. Uno dulce y lento. Amo a este nerd_

_-Yo también te amo, y lo hare incluso después de muerta- conteste el solo sonrio y ambos entramos a dormir. Si compartíamos cama y cuarto, Spencer al principio no quería, pero después de molestarlo mucho acepto. Claro que es el primero en despertarnos y cerciorarse de que todo este "limpio y desinfectado". _

Abrí los ojos y me reloj decía las 7:00 a.m. No quería levantarme, no me importa si tenía trabajo hoy. Sin duda alguna no me pensaba mover. Me mire en el espejo que tenía en el velador, y mis ojos se hallaban todos rojos e hinchados. Suspire. Todo eso había sido un sueño, bueno en realidad recuerdo. Eso paso mientras aun éramos juniors, y todo era felicidad para mí en ese momento.

Y ahora de seguro es donde todos comienzan a preguntar, exactamente que sucedió después de la escena del aeropuerto. Freddie y su novia y todo eso, pues bien, esto pasó.

_.  
._

_-¡¿Qué?- grite. No podía ser verdad, era una broma para televisión si eso era. Mire a Freddie y él me miro concentrado después de comenzar a reírse como un desquiciado. _

_-Oh por dios debiste haber visto tu cara Sam- decía él entre risas. –Espera si puedas-_

_-Asi es, pues has sido víctima en el programa de bromas número uno en la nación, asi que Samantha porque no saludas a todos los que te están viendo en este instante- dijo un señor algo barbudo y un tanto gordo mientras aparecían unas cámaras. Después Freddie solo se me acerco, me beso y ambos salimos directo al estacionamiento donde nuestros unicornios nos esperaban para llevarnos hasta el horizonte y final feliz._

_.  
._

¡Ha! Por un momento se la creyeron no es verdad. Hubiera dado los grasitos que tengo porque eso hubiera sido realidad. Si eso fuese realidad, en verdad piensan que habría amanecido con los ojos rojos. Pues no, solo quería ver si estaban atentos, y creo que lo están asi que ahora sí, esto pasó en verdad.

_*Flashback* _

_-Ah ella…- dijo Freddie viendo como yo la veía- Ella es Abby, es mi…novia- yo solo regrese a verlo. No era posible, esto no podía ser verdad._

_-Abigail Ryan un placer- dijo ella extendiéndome la mano yo seguía en shock pero aun asi la apreté. –Y tú debes ser Sam ¿verdad?- yo asentí levemente –Freddie me ha hablado mucho sobre ti- yo alce a ver hacia la Sra. Benson quien también parecía estar algo sorprendida._

_-¿Y Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Freddie después de unos segundos demasiado incómodos._

_-Eh…yo…- no podía articular ni una palabra, pero que sucedía. Ah sí, el shock. _

_-La encontré en el camino hacia acá y pensé ¿por qué no traerla?- la Sra. Benson mintió. Eso era una de las cosas más sorprendentes que había visto en mi vida._

_-¿Eso es verdad Sam?- pregunto Freddie algo curioso._

_-Si- dije, al fin mi voz volvió a salir –Estaba yendo a mi casa y la Sra. Benson me encontró y quise venir a recibirte- mi capacidad para mentir también volvieron._

_-Bueno, creo que nos vamos- dijo la Sra. Benson caminando hacia la salida, yo solo la seguí. En el auto todo fue realmente incomodo. _

_-Lamento no haberte avisado mamá, es que fue algo…espontaneo- dijo Freddie mientras íbamos por medio de la autopista. _

_-No hay problema, aunque me hubiera gustado saberlo hace unas horas, asi hubiera podido arreglar tu cuarto un poco- dijo la Sra. Benson mientras conducía, su voz no tenía ninguna emoción en ella -¿Y Abby vas a quedarte en algún hotel, o algo asi? Si quieres te dejamos ahí-_

_-De hecho mamá- dijo Freddie –Esperaba que ella pudiera quedarse con nosotros- _

_-Si no es mucha molestia en realidad, Marissa- dijo Abby sonriendo, ya odio a esa chica._

_La Sra. B me miro por el retrovisor. Verán Abby y yo nos hallábamos en la parte trasera del auto mientras Freddie iba en el asiento del copiloto, y obviamente la Sra. B manejaba. Yo solo la mire con ojos cuestionables. –Si, no hay problema- contesto ella no muy feliz. Y otra vez la incomodidad. La Sra. Benson me llevo hasta mi edificio. Quería ir a mi casa, cerrar las cortinas y llorar._

_-Adiós, y gracias por el aventón Sra. B- le dije mientras me zafaba en cinturón de seguridad y me bajaba. _

_-No hay problema Samantha- contesto ella algo alegre, pero a la vez sabia que lo decía en forma de lastima._

_-Nos vemos- dije cerrando la puerta y solo oí unos –Adiós- y –Fue un gusto conocerte- de parte de Freddie y Abby, y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada. Espere a que Freddie me detuviera o algo parecido, pero no, simplemente se fueron. _

_No estoy muy segura de cómo llegue a mi apartamento, solo sé que en cuanto entre me puse a llorar que juro que mi apartamento se hubiese inundado. Saque mi celular y vi algunas llamadas de Carly, simplemente lo arroje al suelo y me tire a mi cama donde llore, hasta no sé cuando, pues el sueño me gano._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Ahora entendieron lo que paso. A mí no me entra en la cabeza que fue lo que sucedió. Es decir, se lo del "receso" y todo eso, pero en verdad no esperaba a que él se consiguiera novia. Además me prometió, por el amor del tocino, lo prometió; dijo que me amaría hasta después de que muriera, que volvería por mí, que nunca dejaría de amarme. Y ahora llega de repente, sin aviso alguno, y con una chica. Sé que esto podría haber pasado, pero decidí creer en su promesa y esperar que el día en que volviera, volviera por mí.

Pronto escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Podía ser el presidente de la fábrica de grasitos ofreciéndome una ración de por vida, pero no me importaba. De acuerdo si fuera asi en realidad si me levantaría, peor simplemente no quería. La puerta seguía y seguía sonando y yo solo quise ignorarla. Luego simplemente dejo de sonar, pero la puerta sí. Alguien había entrado.

Rápidamente pensé en un ladrón o algo parecido asi que agarre mi bate de beisbol, debajo de mi cama y Salí directo hacia la sala.

-Sam- por poco y golpeo a Carly con el bate. -¿Por qué tratas de matarme con un bate?- pregunto molesta.

-Lo siento Carls, creí que era algún tipo de ladrón o algo asi- dije yo bajando el bate -¿Cómo entraste?-

-Oh vamos, tantos años siendo tu mejor amiga me debían enseñar algo, no?- dijo sonriendo –Solo use un invisible para abrir la puerta- en cualquier otra situación hubiera felicitado a Carly pero ahora no. –Oh vamos, creí que me dirías bien hecho, o esa es mi hija o algo por el estilo- yo solo me fui y me senté en el sillón, algunas lágrimas parecían escapar de mis ojos asi que solo me abrace a mis rodillas para que nadie me viera. -¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? ¿A dónde fuiste a noche?- un sollozo salió de mi y sentí como Carly se me acerco rápidamente –Sam, ¿qué paso? ¿Estas llorando?- me preguntaba. Yo no lo soporte mas y solo me lance sobre ella y comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho –Sammy, ¿qué sucedió?- al oír eso me acorde que Freddie siempre le gustaba llamarme "Sammy" eso hizo que llorara más aun, si eso es posible.

Creo que aproximadamente una hora después me había al fin calmado. Carly había ido a llamar a "Gibby's" para decir que me hallaba muy enferma, más bien muerta por dentro, asi es como me sentía.

-¿Ahora si me quieres decir que paso en realidad Sam?- entre sollozos le había contado a Carly un poco, pero al parecer ahora quería la versión completa. Asi que le conté, con todo y detalles, fue en ese momento en que me volví a desmoronar. –Lo siento tanto Sam- decía ella acariciando mi cabello.

-Si yo también- dije limpiadme con un pañuelo. –Es solo que, no pensé que se conseguiría una chica, y ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Por qué no había llamado? ¿Qué rayos le paso?-

-Sam, recuerdas que anoche te iba a contar algo importante- lo había olvidado por un momento.

-Es verdad, ¿qué era eso que me iba a decir?- pregunte mientras me sentaba bien en el sofá.

-Pues eso- dijo y yo la mire confundida –Yo sabía que Freddie estaba con otra chica- cuando dijo eso casi me lanzo sobre Carly.

-¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Y nunca fuiste capaz de decirme nada?- grite mientras intentaba atraparla, pues ella salió volando del sofá y ahora corría por mi departamento.

-Sam, déjame explicártelo- decía ella corriendo.

-No tienes nada que explicar, tu lo sabías, ¿qué Freddie te llamo y te conto? O algo parecido- pregunte mientras corría tras ella.

-Freddie no sabe que yo lo sé- justo en ese momento logre atraparla, ahora la tenía en el suelo y en yo estaba sobre ella. Pero no piensen mal, pervertidos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte yo ya calmándome un poco.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me fui a Nueva York con Dylan?- yo asentí. Dylan era uno de los múltiples ex novios de Carly –Pues estábamos cenando en un restaurante cuando me pareció ver a un castaño muy familiar, asi que fingí ir al baño pero fui a ver de quien se trataba. Ahí lo reconocí, era Freddie. Y lo vi con esa chica, que juro no sé ni quien es, al inicio creí que era alguna amiga, hasta que los vi muy cariñosos y luego besarse. Sabía todo lo del "receso" o como sea, asi que pensé que, pues bueno, la esta es su derecho de salir con otras; pero si hubiera sabido lo de su promesa y todo eso, que te recuerdo me contaste anoche- me reprocho y yo solo baje la mirada- juro que hubiera ido en ese instante a reclamarle o algo parecido-

Yo solo solté a Carly y volví a sentarme sobre el sofá. –Lo peor de todo, es que no puedo culparlo, se suponía que puede salir con otras chicas, y si no hubiera hecho esa estúpida promesa, tal vez, y solo tal vez no estaría tan triste-

-Olvídalo Sam- decía Carly sobando mi espalda- El es un idiota por romper esa promesa, es decir, para eso existen, para no romperse nunca. Si quieres puedo ir a hablar con él- yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-No, déjalo asi. El puede salir con otras y no hay sentido alguno en ir a quejarse ni nada por el estilo- dije parándome y mirándome en el espejo de la entrada. Lucia espantosa -¿Qué esto quede entre nosotras, por favor?-

Ella sonrio y se levanto a abrazarme –Nadie más lo sabrá Sam- dijo ella yo solo agradecí por tener una mejor amiga como Carly. No podría haber pedido más. -¿Quieres ir a comer o algo asi?-

-No, solo quiero quedarme aquí hoy- dije yendo a mi cocina con Carly detrás.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si pedimos algo de comida y no se vemos alguna película?- yo solo asentí. -¿Quieres un poco de helado? Ya sabes para ahogar las penas- yo me reí un poco ante eso –Eso es, logre sacar una sonrisa a Sam Puckett, soy muy buena-

-Gracias por todo Carls, no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti- le conteste y me senté en el sofá con un vaso de agua que había cogido en la cocina.

-Si bueno, para eso son las mejores amigas ¿verdad?- yo sonreí y ella agarro el teléfono -¿Qué quieres, comida china o una pizza?-

-Pizza por favor- dije recostándome en el sofá y abrazando mi almohada.

-Pizza y helado será- dijo ella yo solo agarre el control y puse en la primera película que apareció. Distraerme con algo me ayudaría. Pero sin duda alguna, ahora más que nunca quería golpear a Freddie Benson como nunca lo había hecho, después de eso solo olvidarme totalmente de él.

* * *

**Carly POV**

Hola a todo el mundo, mi nombre es Carlotta Shay; aunque todos me dicen Carly. Vivo en Bushwell, en el 10-B. Me mude hace algunos años del departamento que compartía con mi hermano. Ahora el vive allí con su loca, pero agradable novia, Jessie. Actualmente trabajo en una agencia de modas. Asi es, mi sueño hecho realidad. No creí que llegaría a hacerlo pero lo hice, y no puedo estar más feliz. No es mucho lo que hago, pero es suficiente para mí. Colaboro en lo que son las creaciones de nuevos atuendos, a veces ayudo a las modelos a prepararse, hago de todo un poco en la empresa. Mi sueño es que algún día uno de mis diseños salgan a la luz. Realmente solo Lynn mi amiga en el trabajo es la única que sabe de ellos. Tengo una carpeta llena de ellos, pero no me atrevo a mostrarlos, pues las modas siempre cambian y tengo miedo de que sean rechazados.

Además sigo soltera, si a alguien le interesa. No he tenido un novio estable en mucho tiempo. Mi último novio fue Jay pero no duramos creo que ni 2 meses. Simplemente no hallo al "indicado". Y aunque aun soy "joven y bella" como dice Sam, cada vez siento más desesperación, es decir, siempre imagine mi vida perfecta con un esposo, unos hijos y una gran casa en los suburbios. Ya saben la típica familia y todo eso. Y para cumplir eso primero necesito un esposo, y ni si quiera tengo novio. Es tan desesperante. Sam siempre me dice que no me debo preocupar mucho por eso, pero se bien que ella también quiere lo mismo, con Freddie. Hablando de eso, no saben las ganas de golpear a Freddie, que tengo. No sé cómo pudo hacerle eso a Sam.

Es verdad, ella no me dijo de la promesa que él le hizo, porque el momento en que los vi en Nueva York, a él y esa tal "Abby" créanme que ya ni viviría. Y qué decir de ahora, Sam está totalmente destrozada. No puedo entender como Freddie pudo hacerle eso, el sabe perfectamente por todo lo que ha pasado Sam en su vida. Ella siempre ha temido al abandono, su padre la abandono cuando aún era pequeña, Melanie se fue a su internado dejándola sola con su madre; y de Pam no hemos ya sabido casi nada, rara vez viene a Seattle. Se suponía que Freddie, conocía todo lo que ella ha sufrido, y él es primero en que va y la vuelve a hacer sufrir.

Por esa razón, estoy en camino a Bushwell Plaza. Esta a unas cuadras de la casa de Sam asi que voy caminando. Ya deje a Sam en su casa dormida, lloro mucho y se acabo 5 litros de helado. Nunca la había visto asi. Asi que Fredward Benson prepárate, te metiste con mi mejor amiga, y no me importa si tú seas mi otro mejor amigo ni nada por el estilo, porque yo me meteré contigo y las pagaras.

Subí por el ascensor, evitando los constantes gruñidos y quejas de Lewbert, quien sigue exactamente igual que hace años. Llegue al piso 8 y me dirigí al apartamento de la Sra. Benson. Freddie y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Golpee la puerta y espere a que alguien abriera, pero nadie lo hacía. Era ya casi de noche, asi que supuse que la Sra. Benson ya habría salido a su turno en el Hospital de Seattle. Y dudo que Freddie haya decidió salir asi no mas, asi que continúe insistiendo, y nadie habría.

-Fredward Benson, se que estas ahí, asi que abre la puerta en este mismo instante- grite mientras golpeaba, por fin logre escuchar unos pasos acercarse a la puerta. –Se que estas ahí Freddie asi que más te vale abrir la puerta-

La puerta se abrió, pero cuando planeaba lanzarme a golpear a Freddie una chica de cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes azulosos abrió la puerta. Traía únicamente una camisa puesta, una que le quedaba muy grande, y al verla bien pude ver que era una de las camisas de Freddie, además de tener el cabello húmedo. La reconocí, como la tal "Abby", la misma con la que vi a Freddie en Nueva York.

-Disculpa en que puedo ayudarte- me pregunto.

-¿Está Freddie?- pregunte un poquito más tranquila, pero aun quería matarlo.

-Si- dijo ella sonriendo – ¿Quieres pasar a esperarlo? Está terminando de darse una ducha. _Si claro, una ducha. _Pensé.

-Si gracias- dije mientras entraba. Todo seguía exactamente igual.

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto yendo a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

-Soy Carly Shay, mejor amiga de Freddie, y tú?- pregunte mientras me acercaba donde ella, con los brazos cruzados. _Soy ruda. _

-Abigail Ryan, pero puedes decirme Abby- dijo estirando su mano yo solo me quede mirándolo obviamente no pretendía estrechar su mano. –Freddie me ha hablado mucho de ti, y debo decir que eres más bonita de lo que él me había contado-

Yo sonreí- ¿En verdad?, gracias- _concéntrate Carly._

_-_¿Abby? ¿Quién estaba en la puerta?- escuche a Freddie acercarse, pronto Abby se levanto del sillón, y por poco y se abalanza sobre él. Traía puesto únicamente una toalla alrededor de su cintura, si no fuera él, juro que ya hubiera empezado a babear -¿Carly?-

-No, la Reina de Inglaterra, obviamente soy Carly- dije sarcásticamente. _Demasiado tiempo con Sam_.

-Lo siento, solo es…wow, no espere verte por aquí.- el se me acerco a abrazarme, y esta vez lo acepte. -¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-

-Podemos hablar a solas- pregunte indicando con mi vista a su noviecita. El entendió rápidamente.

-Si, solo déjame cambiarme y podremos ir a los Licuados Locos- yo asentí y el entro en su habitación para cambiarse, no sin antes recibir un, diría yo, baboso y asqueroso beso de parte de Abigail.

-Creo que me quedare en el apartamento viendo tele- dijo Abby después de unos momentos de silencio. Yo solo la ignore.

-Vamos- dijo él saliendo ya vestido con unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros. _Este niño sigue vistiéndose igual que siempre_. –Abby, volveré en unos minutos, ¿quieres que te traiga algo amor?- _amor, que le pasa a este tipo._

-Si bebé...- _ugghh-_ me podrías traer uno de dieta, ya sabes que cuido mi figura- _Freddie cambio a Sam, por esto. El Freddie que yo conocía, amaba el apetito de Sam._

-Claro amor- dijo dándole un beso yo solo rodé los ojos y me encamine a la puerta.

-Adiós Carly, fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Abigail desde lejos.

-Igualmente- fue lo único que dije antes de salir del apartamento seguida por Freddie.

* * *

**Freddie POV**

¿Qué hay personas del mundo? Yo soy Fredward Benson, pero Freddie está bien. Tengo ya 23 años y soy oficialmente un Ingeniero en Sistemas. En pocos días comenzare a trabajar para Pear Company. Ya lo hice hace algunos años, pero termine siendo despedido. Ahora ya no venderé productos, pues ya vi que en realidad no soy del todo bueno en eso, si no iré directamente a la sección donde crean los productos y todo eso, mi sueño hecho realidad.

Es por eso que llegue a Seattle tan inesperadamente. Me ofrecieron el empleo hace apenas dos días y no dude en salir ese instante. Vine junto con mi novia de ya casi 3 años. Abby. Ella es muy dulce, divertida, hermosa, y tiene su lado agresivo. _Igual que Sam_. Trate de borrar ese pensamiento de mi mente. El volver a ver a Sam después de todos estos años, me movió todo por dentro. Pero no debo dejar todo eso atrás. No entiendo aun asi porque Sam pareció tan molesta y sorprendida al verme con Abby, es decir bueno ella es la que empezó todo… Agh mejor olvido todo eso, no quiero volver a recordar.

En fin, hoy desperté muy bien, junto con Abby. Mi mamá al inicio quería que durmiera en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero yo hable con ella y al final logre que se quedara en el cuarto conmigo. No hicimos mucho en la tarde, solo vimos algunas películas y tomamos unos batidos. Abby dijo que estaba cansada, asi que aun no la he sacado a conocer la ciudad. Después de que mamá se fue al trabajo, me fui a bañar, Abby se me unió, y bueno hasta ahí lo dejare.

Ahora iba con Carly de vuelta a los Licuados Locos, y debo decir que me sorprendió verla. Pero ella lucia muy molesta y quería saber el porqué. No he hecho nada malo ni nada por el estilo.

-Bien Carly, ¿de qué querías hablar?- pregunte. Ya habíamos pedido nuestros batidos, asi que simplemente nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre.

Carly pareció pensarlo un minuto -¿Saber cómo has estado? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-

-Pues ya me gradué de Ingeniero en Sistemas y el lunes comienzo a trabajar para Pera.- dije tomando un sorbo de mi licuado. -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Algún novio nuevo? ¿O empleo?-

-No, termine hace poco con Jay, un chico que conocí en un supermercado, y sí, estoy trabajando con _Beauté, _una agencia de modas; no es muy vieja pero nos va muy bien- dijo ella sonriendo.

-En serio, que bien- ella alzo una ceja –No por lo de tu ruptura, pero si por lo de tu trabajo-

-Si bueno, gracias- y otra vez la Carly molesta volvía a parecer.

-Carly, sé que no me trajiste aquí solo para hablar de eso, asi que anda ya, ¿de qué querías hablar? ¿Y por qué luces tan molesta y rara conmigo?-

Carly me quedo mirando un minuto parecía que iba a explotar asi que me hice para atrás un poco, pero luego pareció relajarse. –Es sobre Sam- me dijo. _¿De Sam? ¿De qué quiere hablar?_

-¿Sam?´- pregunte confundido.

-Asi es, quiero saber ¿por qué rayos rompiste tu promesa?- me grito prácticamente. _Nada de esto saldrá bien._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal les gusto? Bueno al final creo que me desconcentre un poco asi que eso no creo que me salio del todo bien. Pero dejen sus reviews y diganme que tal les parecio, si les gusto o no. Opiniones e ideas tambien me sirven. Espero que les haya gustado.  
****Se que deben querer golpear a Freddie o algo asi, hasta yo quiero hacerlo, pero todo tiene su explicacion y razon, y eso lo veran mas adelante. **

**Sin nada mas que escribir, nos leemos la proxima. **

**purplehAM138 :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeih no me tarde tanto esta vez. Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegren que les este gustando la historia y todo eso. Me divirtio que algunos quisieran golpear a Freddie, ojala pueda revisar su paliza, quien sabe? Hahahaha, en fin aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**iCarly no es mio, es propiedad de ese troll llamado Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. **

* * *

**Carly POV**

-Asi es, quiero saber ¿por qué rayos rompiste tu promesa?- le grité.

-¿Cuál promesa?- pregunto el muy tarado.

-La que le hiciste a Sam años atrás, poco antes de irte a Nueva York, que siempre la amarías, volverías por ella, y no sé qué otras cosas- me levante de golpe de la mesa, pude sentir como algunas personas habían volteado ante tal acto pero realmente no me importaba.

Freddie pareció ni si quiera haber escuchado o algo por el estilo, se quedo con esa poker face por unos minutos, parecía como si en su mente estuviera debatiendo si decir algo o no, al final solo suspiro y saco su billetera, dejo dinero sobre la mesa y se paro preparado para salir. –Eso no es de tu incumbencia Carly, eres mi mejor amiga, pero no te metas en eso- y asi salió del local. _Oh no, si es de mi incumbencia. _Hice lo mismo, deje el dinero en la mesa y salí tras él, para mi suerte aun lo veía caminando en dirección del Bushwell Plaza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no es de mi incumbencia?- grite mientras lo alcanzaba –Eres mi mejor amigo, Sam es mi mejor amiga, y obviamente es de mi incumbencia lo que está pasando aquí-

-Basta Carly- dijo el muy serio –En verdad, no estoy de ánimo para hablar de esto ni nada, ok- el siguió caminando.

Yo llegue a su lado más tranquila y solo caminamos un momento, quería darle tiempo para calmarse y pensar, pronto estábamos en la entrada de Bushwell Plaza, y antes de que él pudiera entrar le bloquee el paso –Solo dime, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué la rompiste? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a Sam?-

El se detuvo y miraba a todas partes menos a mi –No quiero hablar de eso, por favor Carly, entiéndelo, si un día quiero hacerlo iré primero donde ti, de acuerdo?-

-Pero ¿por qué no quieres hablar de eso ahora?- pregunte.

-Porque sería muy doloroso recordarlo- me dijo antes de entrar en el edificio. Mire a través de la puerta de cristal mientras subía las escaleras y podría jurar que vi una lágrima caer por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la limpio y desapareció de mi vista.

Algo sucedió, algo malo, o eso es lo que creo, se que algunos me podrían incluso a llegar a llamar una metiche, entrometida o lo que sea, pero cuando se trata de mis mejores amigos, no me importa eso. Voy a averiguar qué es lo que sucedió, no sé cuánto me lleve ni nada pero lo averiguare.

* * *

**Sam POV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sentía como si hubiera estado en medio de una paliza, ni si quiera los podía abrir bien de lo hinchados que estaban. Mire mi reloj y ya era de mañana, creo que no puedo volver a faltar al trabajo, será mejor que simplemente trabaje y no piensen en nada de lo que paso.

Me vestí rápidamente y me prepare unos huevos fritos con tocino y un poco de yogurt. Agarre mis llaves, mi celular, mi bolso y salí de mi apartamento. Planeaba ir por mi auto pero recordé que tengo que ir a recogerlo de la mecánica, creo que caminare esta vez.

Mientras caminaba trataba de distraerme con cualquier cosa que veía. Pase a lado del parque y me fue imposible no fijarme en una pareja, ambos se hallaban en una banca muy abrazados, se los veía muy enamorados, luego llego un pequeño y pareció pedirles un helado pues el chico se levanto y se fue al puesto de helados a comprar tres. Suspiré. Pensar que hace unos días me hubiera imaginado a mi misma haciendo lo mismo, junto con Freddie.

Borra a Freddie de tu mente Sam- eso me decía mi voz interior o como se llame. Pero es decir, estuve enamorada de ese ñoño por tanto tiempo para venir a enterarme que el ya está con otra. Me siento como una imbécil, siguiéndolo, creyendo que el llegaría por mí.

Sin darme cuenta si quiera ya estaba en el restaurante, mire el letrero. Sonreí al recordar el día en que lo habíamos inaugurado. No fue gran cosa en realidad. Pero pudo haber sido uno de mis mejores días.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué te paso ayer? ¿Por qué no viniste a trabajar?- Autumn apareció primero, sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones.

-Lo siento, es que no me sentía muy bien- le dije mientras entraba a mi oficina.

-¿Es por eso que te fuiste tan rápido de la fiesta?- me pregunto -Porque antes de las 11 ya habías desaparecido-

Guarde mi bolso y colgué mi abrigo –Si es por eso- dije sin mucho esfuerzo, vamos soy genial mintiendo –Creo que algo me cayó mal-

-Oh, pudo haber sido los camarones, yo también los sentí un poco raros- me dijo ella sonriendo y yo sonreí de regreso.

-Si eso debió haber sido- dije mientras entraba a cambiarme.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que le avise a Gibby que estas aquí? O alguna otra cosa- me pregunto desde la puerta.

-No, no te preocupes, yo iré a hablar con él- le dije saliendo ya cambiada. –Ahora tú vuelve a trabajar-

-Claro- dijo ella sonriendo. Autumn era una gran chica, la consideraba como una hermanita menor. Era muy agradable, y siempre buscaba ayudar en todo.

-¿Qué hay Giboso?- pregunte divertida acercándome donde Gibby quien estaba sentado en su "sagrada" silla.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué faltaste anoche?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Woah, tranquilo chico, pues los camarones que serviste estaban algo malos, que se yo, pero ayer no me sentía nada bien- le respondí.

-Si, bueno yo también los saboree un poco extraños, demandare al que los preparo- dijo muy serio.

-¿Gibby?- pregunte y el alzo a ver –Tu mismo los cocinaste, o que, ya lo olvidaste. Yo me ofrecí ha hacerlo pero tu dijiste que sería muy poco caballeroso que alguien más los preparara ya que era tu fiesta-

-Oh es verdad- dijo él. _Oh Gibby, no cambias._-Mejor asi podría ganar si es que me demando-

Yo solo rodé los ojos y me dirigí a mi cocina, tal vez un poco de comida me pueda ayudar a sentirme mejor. Eso espero.

* * *

Alrededor de las 10:00 pm por fin y habíamos acabado, ahora solo estaban terminando de limpiar todo y yo ya me había cambiado. Estaba lista para irme pero Gibby me llamo a su oficina.

-Sam, podrías ir a ver si la cocina ya está limpia- me pregunto

-Ya vine de ahí, todo está en orden- le dije –Ahora si me disculpas me quiero ir a mi casa-

-Alto- me grito y yo voltee a verlo –En verdad, revisa bien, solo una vez más-

-De acuerdo- respondí y me fui a la cocina. Como lo sospechaba y sabia todo estaba bien. Los platos lavados, las cocinas limpias, todo en perfecto estado, no sé qué le pasa a Gibby. Pero cuando trate de salir la puerta estaba atorada.

-Hey- gritaba golpeando la puerta -¿Hay alguien ahí? Estoy encerrada-

-Todos ya se fueron Sam, nadie te escuchara- oí una voz detrás mío y casi me da un infarto. Voltee a ver y vi a Gibby ahí.

-Gibby, casi me matas del susto- dije yo recuperándome del susto -¿Cómo entraste? ¿Y por qué la puerta está cerrada?-

-Porque yo la cerré- me contestó.

-¿Qué, acaso estas demente o que te pasa?- le grite, solo quería ir a mi casa a comer helado.

-A mi no me engañas Sam- me dijo demasiado serio, nunca lo había visto asi -¿Qué sucedió en verdad ayer o anteayer?-

-Ya te lo dije, los camarones me cayeron mal y estaba enferma- le conteste.

-Ay por Dios, en verdad crees que voy a creerme esa farsa de los camarones- dijo –Eres Sam Puckett, por todos los jamones, te comiste un tocino vencido y no te pasó nada-

-Solo había pasado dos días de la fecha de vencimiento, no es gran problema- me defendí.

-Habían pasado dos años- me grito y yo rodé los ojos.

-Que se yo, solo sé que de ayer en la mañana me sentía muy mal-

-Y es por eso que quiero saber que sucedió- me volvió a preguntar más tranquilo. –Y no sigas con eso de los camarones, que se perfectamente que no fueron los camarones. Además te vi hablando con Carly y luego de repente solo saliste y no volvimos a saber de ti-

Estaba dudando, decirle a Gibby. Es decir lo considero como mi mejor amigo, y sabe muchas cosas de mí, como yo de él. Pero simplemente no quiero que me vea desmoronarme, porque sé que en el momento en que comience a contarle lo de Freddie voy a llorar demasiado, además Gibby se ha puesto más fuerte estos años y no sé, tal vez pueda llegar a lastimar a Freddie. -¡Sam!- oí que me grito y volví a la realidad, creo que sería bueno tener un punto de vista masculino, o bueno de Gibby que es casi lo mismo.

-Es sobre Freddie- dije casi en un susurro, quería que no me escuchara.

-¿Qué sucedió con Freddie?- pregunto y me maldije por no haberlo dicho más bajo, si lo sé es muy tonto.

-Volvió- dije y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos

-¿Qué? Pero eso genial, eso demuestra que en verdad volvió por ti, y yo que te decía que no lo haría- me contesto algo feliz.

-No, no lo entiendes, el no volvió por mí, ni si quiera estoy segura de porque volvió- creo que me iba a desmoronar en eses instante.

-No entiendo, y ¿por qué lloras?- pregunto preocupado.

-Freddie volvió con otra chica- dije y en ese momento comencé a llorar como la otra noche.

* * *

**Gibby POV**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Sam Puckett llorando. En todos los años que la he conocido no la había visto llorar nunca. Y debo admitir que la imagen no era nada linda. Ah por cierto soy Orenthal Gibson, pero Gibby está bien. Soy el co-propietario de "Gibby's", si alguna vez pasan por Seattle no duden en visitar el lugar. Sam es mi socia y juntos hemos llevado el lugar hasta donde está ahora, y siempre la considere como una mujer muy fuerte, sabía que en el fondo tenía su lado sensible, era mi mejor amiga, aunque no lo crean. Pero nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que la vería desmoronarse de esta manera.

Cuando me dijo lo de Freddie me quede en shock. ¿Es verdad? Pero ¿y qué paso con lo de la promesa y todo eso? He visto todos estos años como Sam lo ha estado esperando pacientemente. Ha rechazado a decenas de chicos, solo porque decía que Freddie volvería pronto con ella. Hasta un punto lo considere tierno, pero luego me pareció algo desquiciado, pero admito que también esperaba eso.

Mientras ellos estaban juntos, todo el mundo pudo ver como ellos simplemente se amaban, eran el uno para el otro. Opuestos pero perfectos juntos. Nadie esperaba que ellos terminaran, más bien todos esperaban su boda. Recuerdo que en los últimos días de clase, hubo muchas apuestas. Rodney claro era el que manejaba todo.

Hubo quienes dijeron que en cuanto nos graduásemos, otros que en un año, después de la universidad, hubo alguien que dijo nunca y luego grito "Creddie"; incluso alguien dijo que ya se habían casado pero era un secreto. Yo solo dije que en uno de estos años, y espere que eso ya hubiera pasado, pero nada sucedió, y dudo mucho que ahora vaya a pasar.

No estoy seguro que paso con Freddie, pero tendré que hablar con él. El solo ver a Sam, es deprimente, ella nunca se había puesto asi, estaba tan esperanzanda en que el volvería, veía ese brillos de esperanza en sus ojos cada vez que lo mencionaba. Ay Freddie, pero que hiciste.

-Yo…no se qué decir- dije después de un momento, solo abrace a Sam y oía su llanto –Lo siento-

-No…no es tu culpa- decía ella entre sollozos –No es culpa de nadie…solo mía-

-¿Qué? Claro que no- le dije algo molesto –Escúchame bien Sam, no es tu culpa, es de Freddie-

-No- me grito y se aparto de mí –Se suponía que él podía salir con otras, yo soy la culpable, yo soy quien como idiota creyó que él en verdad volvería por mí, y todos seriamos felices; yo soy la imbécil que lo espero tanto tiempo-

-Sam, sabes que eso no es verdad- le dije abrazándola de nuevo. Ella solo continuo llorando por unos minutos más, y yo solo la sostuve. Que puedo decir, soy al parecer, su único mejor amigo, hombre, ahora. -¿Pero qué sucedió en verdad?-

Ella estaba ya más tranquila asi que me conto todo, desde la llamada de la Sra. Benson hasta lo del aeropuerto, todo. De acuerdo por el momento yo también quiero golpear a Freddie. No entiendo que le sucedió, pero sé que debo oír su versión primero. Claro que hare eso luego.

Más tarde pase dejando a Sam en su departamento, en realidad hacia eso todos los días, pero ahora más que nunca me asegure que inclusa llegara a su apartamento.

-Gracias por todo Gibb- dijo ella con la voz apagada mientras entraba en su departamento.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato?- pregunte.

-Si, porque no- dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente. Entramos a su apartamento. Sam fue a ponerse su pijama y yo decidí preparar un poco de café.

-¿Preparaste café?- me pregunto saliendo de su cuarto ya cambiada.

-Si, pensé no sé, que querrías un poco- le dije sacando dos tazas –Además yo si quería un poco, y aproveche para robarte algo de comer- bromee.

Ella rio un poco –Gracias- dijo ella sentándose en la mesa. Yo le serví café y luego solo vimos una película, pero oía como Sam sollozaba un poco de vez en cuando incluso vi como algunas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Alrededor de las 11:30 Sam se había quedado dormida en el sofá, asi que la cargue hasta su cuarto, la tape con las cobijas, le di un beso en la frente y salí sin hacer ruido.

Según Sam, Carly también ya lo sabía, asi que me arriesgue y me desvié hasta Bushwell Plaza. Por un momento pensé en pasar a visitar a Freddie pero quería hablar con Carly primero asi que fui hasta el piso 10.

Golpee la puerta y pude oír algunos pasos. Luego vi a una semi- adormilada Carly.

-¿Gibby?- pregunto algo sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí a las 11:45 de la noche?-

-Lo siento por venir muy tarde pero quería hablar- le dije –Puedo pasar-

-Claro- dijo ella dándome paso y entre a su departamento era prácticamente igual a su antiguo departamento. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es sobre Sam- le dije sentándome en su sofá. –Me entere de lo de Freddie-

-Oh- dijo ella sentándose junto a mi -¿Lloro?-

-Demasiado- conteste –Nunca en la vida la había visto asi-

-Si, no es una imagen que alguien quisiera ver- dijo ella -¿Quieres algo de comer?-

-No gracias, pase dejando a Sam en su apartamento y pase por ahí, tomamos un café, y se quedo dormida- le conté. -¿Sabes algo de Freddie? Es decir ¿qué paso con él?-

Ella suspiro y dijo –Hoy hable con el-

-¿Y?- pregunto ansioso.

-No me quiso decir nada- me respondió algo frustrada –Me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia, que no debía meterme y que sería la primera a la que le contaría si es que él quería hacerlo-

-Pero no entiendo, ¿qué paso en Nueva York?- pregunte desconcertado.

-No estoy segura- dijo ella pensando. –También…dijo algo de que sería muy doloroso recordarlo. En verdad no se qué paso, pero sea lo que sea, fue algo que lastimo a Freddie. He estado tratando de pensar en qué, pero nada se me ocurre-

-¿Doloroso?- cuestione -¿A qué se refiere?- dije para mí mismo.

-No lo sé, y estoy desesperándome. Algo sucedió con Freddie, ahora el tiene novia, y Sam está destrozada totalmente-

-¿Y no sabes cuánto tiempo lleva con la tal Abby?- pregunte después de unos minutos.

-No, no tengo ni idea- respondió frustrada.

-Creo que mañana tendré que hablar con él- dije yo levantándome del sofá.

-Gibb, no es por nada, pero yo soy su mejor amiga, y si ni a mí me quiso contar dudo que te quiera contar a ti-

-No importa lo intentare- dije convencido. Ella solo me miro y asintió –Nos vemos mañana- dije saliendo por la puerta-

-Adiós- dijo ella cerrando la puerta. Yo solo me fui a mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa pensando en que pudo haber pasado. Y en que podría hacer, quiero ayudar a Sam, y a Freddie; porque al parecer algo le sucedió, no sé que, ni cuándo pero quiero saberlo. Y lo sabré. Mañana…mañana lo hare.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo en el restaurante estaba igual. Sam llego a trabajar y se bien que no querría hablar nada mas del tema, asi que ambos solo fingimos no saber nada. Después de algunas horas decidí tomarme un descanso, pero más quería ir a hablar con Freddie, necesitaba saber que paso con él en Nueva York.

Después de retirar el auto de Sam de la mecánica y dejarlo en su edificio, ella me lo pidió, sabía que no querría hacerlo; fui caminando hasta Bushwell Plaza 1. Trate de llamar a Freddie, pero al parecer cambio de número pues no me contestaba, pero en realidad no me sorprendió.

Subí en el ascensor y me fui hasta el piso 8. Mire fijamente la puerta de los Benson, pensaba en golpear pero antes la puerta de en frente se abrió.

-Gibb que haces por aquí- me pregunto una voz muy conocida.

-Hola Spence- dije saludando a mi viejo amigo. Seguía exactamente igual, un poquito más maduro, pero no demasiado, pero al fin tenia novia; creo que lo había ayudado un poco a madurar. –Nada vine a saludar-

-Pues pasa pequeño, estábamos a punto de almorzar- me ofreció Spencer –Prepare tacos de spaguetti- nadie puede resistirse a ellos, asi que decidí dejar lo de Freddie; no creo que salga, y si lo hace podre oírlo.

-Hola Jess- dije saludando a la novia de Spencer. Su nombre era Jessica Mayer, pero todos le decíamos Jess o Jessie. Era realmente muy linda. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Ahora que lo pienso prácticamente todos los que conozco son castaños. Recuerdo haber tenido un pequeño enamoramiento de ella cuando la conocí, y bueno estaba junto con Spencer ese día…pero esa es historia para otro rato.

-Hola Gibby- me saludo. -¿Nos acompañas a almorzar?-

-Eso esperaba- dije sonriendo y sentándome en una de las sillas –Oí que había tacos de spaguetti y no pude resistirme-

-Es difícil hacerlo- aseguro ella sirviendo un poco.

Al final termine pasando toda la tarde con Spencer y Jessie. No me culpen, dio una maratón de Bones en la tele y no podía perdérmela, quien sabe a qué hora hubiera regresado a casa. Si, también lo sé, debería ya haber regresado al restaurante; pero solo llame y dije que tenía cosas que hacer; aun asi planeo ir de noche, pues es cuando mas ajetreado esta.

Ahora sí, me encontraba en la puerta de los Bensons, no había oído ningún movimiento desde esta parte en toda la tarde asi que esperaba a que Freddie estuviera en casa. Golpee la puerta y en segundos alguien abrió.

-¿Gibby?- rayos, era la Sra. Benson. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Mmm…estaba buscando a Freddie- conteste.

-No está lo siento querido- me dijo con una sonrisa cálida, con el pasar de los años la Sra. B había dejado de ser tan loca como antes; ahora nos caía mucho mejor -¿Quieres que le avise que estuviste aquí?-

-Si por favor, y que me llame- dije pasándole mi tarjeta. –Mmm…y por alguna acaso Freddie se fue con su novia-

Vi como la Sra. Benson suspiro –Si- dijo ella no tan cómoda –Esa chica no me agrada-

-Si bueno, aun no la conozco asi que no se qué decir de ella- asegure.

-¿Quieres pasar un momento?- me pregunto y yo algo confundí asentí y entre. -¿Es sobre Sam?- pregunto despacio.

-Si- le respondí –Ayer la vi, y hable con ella y me conto todo. Termino llorando toda la noche-

-Oh pobre, Samantha estaba tan feliz con el regreso de Freddie- dijo la Sra. B sentándose en el sofá y señalándome a que me uniera –Cada vez que venía a hablar ella siempre tenía esa chispa de esperanza en sus ojos. Realmente no logro entender que sucedió con mi Freddie. El no es de los que rompen las promesas-

-¿Sra. B, usted sabe algo?- pregunte muy bajito, nunca sabes quién puede estar espiando.

-Todo lo que se, es que ambos llevan casi 3 años de novios, al parecer se conocieron en la universidad; no estoy segura que es lo que esa estudio pero creo que tiene algo con ver de administración- yo solo asentí para que prosiguiera –Mmm…y algo de que eran muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron, creo que mi Freddiebear dijo algo de que era la hermana de su compañero de cuarto, o era su prima? No lo recuerdo, realmente no he querido escuchar mucho sobre ellos-

-Entiendo- respondí -¿Sra. Benson puedo pedirle un favor?-

-Claro – me dijo.

-Si sabe algo más, me lo cuenta- ella asintió –Estoy tratando de averiguar que sucedió-

-No te preocupes, te avisare si me entero de algo mas- dijo ella. Yo agradecí y salí del departamento. Llegue hasta al ascensor y cuando al fin llego uno, las puertas se abrieron y oh sorpresa, adivinen quien estaba ahí. Asi es… Fredward "Mentiroso" Benson. Ha que divertido apodo- ya basta Gibby. Me dijo mi otra voz interior. Pero lo que en cierta forma me molesto fue verlo a el, y a la tal "Abby" besándose de una forma demasiado, como decirla, apasionada, en el ascensor. Espere unos segundos y parecían no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia. Asi que me aclare la garganta y ambos se separaron, luego Freddie alzo la vista.

-¿Gibby?- pregunto Freddie saliendo del elevador y saludándome, ya saben, en nuestra forma masculina. –Que sorpresa, ¿qué haces por aquí?-

-¿Freddie, no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?- pregunto la chica.

-Ah sí claro- dijo el –Abby el es Gibby, Gibby ella es Abby-

-Un gusto- dijo ella estrechando la mano, debo admitir que era linda. Pero no igual que Sam, eso es seguro.

-Igualmente- dije yo y luego gire a ver a Freddie –En realidad…quería hablar contigo-

El pareció sorprendido pero a la vez fue como que un tanto molesto –Oh-

-Si bueno oí que volviste a la ciudad y quise pasar a saludar y tú sabes, hablar de todos lo que ha pasado- dije tranquilamente, no quería presionarlo ni nada. Lo dejaría eso para luego.

-Claro, si quieres podemos ir a tomar un licuado mañana oh no sé, lo que Gibby quiera hacer- bromeo y bueno no pude evitar reír un poco.

-Si, mmm…que te parece si vamos a tomar un café, hay un buen restaurante, claro no mejor que "Gibby's"-

-De acuerdo- dijo el sacando el teléfono –Mmm…me podrías dar tu numero de nuevo, como que perdí mi anterior y ahora tengo que volver a actualizara todos mis contactos-

-De hecho le acabo de dejar a tu mamá mi tarjeta, fui a tu casa antes y como no estabas le dije que te diera mi número, asi será mejor-

-Ok- dijo el agarrando la mano de su novia –Nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós- dije entrando al ascensor –Oh y Freddie- él se volteo a ver –Solo los dos- dije antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Mañana…mañana será. Demasiado deja vú, verdad?

* * *

**¿Y que piensan? Les gusto, o no. Espero que si. No fue en realidad mi mejor capitulo, pero igual me gusto. Me encanta la amistad Sibby. Me parece muy tierna, creo que hasta podria apoyar el romance Sibby, claro despues de Seddie.**

**Los links de como, supongo yo, serian Autumn, Liam, Abby y Jessie estan en mi perfil por si quieren verlos. :)**

**Por cierto, ya oyeron las noticias de los nuevos shows de Dan Schneider. En realidad espera mas de él. Queria ver a Jennette McCurdy en nuevos papeles, no seguir igual como Sam Puckett. No se, me siento un poco decepcionada, pero a la final si me gusto un poco la idea de la nueva serie. Aunque el nombre, espero que lo cambien, porque "Sam&Cat" no se, no me parece muy, genial, y todo eso. Tambien, no es por nada a los que adoran a Ariana Grande, pero no se, esa parte no me agrado tanto. Otra vez haciendo el papel de Cat Valentine, que aunque hasta un punto me aprecio tierno y divertido, ahora me parece muy tonto; y no se realmente, abra que esperar a ver que pasa con la nueva serie.**

**Tambien esta "Gibby" o algo asi. Aunque eso no estoy segura, algunos dicen que Gibby aparecera en la misma serie, "Sam& Cat" pero segun lo que yo lei, era otro show totalmente diferente. Algo de ser un mentor para cuatro chicas de secundaria. Ha se imaginan a nuestro Gibby siendo un mentor, eso si lo veria. Bueno creo que en si, tocara esperar a ver que sucede y como son en verdad estas nuevas series. -Solo mi opinion.**

**Sin nada mas, me despido Seddiers**

**purplehAM138 :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Seddiers! Espero no haber tardado tanto, segun yo no. Agradezo a todos por los reviews, no saben cuanto me alegra leerlos. Me di cuenta que todos quieren matar a Freddie, hahaha, pues lo querran matar aun mas, o tal vez no tanto. Ya veremos. Sin molestarlos más, a leer.**

**iCarly es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. **

* * *

**Sam POV**

No tengo ni idea de porque me siga torturando de esta manera. Cualquiera que me viera en este momento me llamaría masoquista. Sé que no debo estar haciéndolo, pero por alguna tonta razón lo estaba haciendo. Estaba viendo aquella foto. Nos la tomaron años atrás, era nuestro primer año juntos. Él había preparado una cena romántica en su casa, tal vez no uno de los mejores lugares para hacer eso; pero su mamá no estaba, y realmente queríamos algo más simple para nuestro aniversario. Cuando ya era hora, me vino a recoger, a la casa de Carly claro; se había emocionado tanto cuando le conté lo de la cena, y bueno ella es Carly; paso como 6 horas arreglándome, incluso llegue a dormirme mientras me secaba el pelo.

En la foto estábamos los dos, besándonos. Carly la tomo. Yo llevaba un vestido blanco, que simplemente me había encantando desde el momento en que lo vi. Era hasta la rodilla, iba ajustado hasta mi cintura y luego caía ligeramente. Simplemente un hermosos vestido. Él por su parte traía puesto un terno elegante, una camisa azul y su corbatita gris. Se veía tierno y gracioso a la vez. Cuando había llegado a "recogerme" el se quedo como embobado viéndome, y después de que reaccionara dijo que lucía hermosa; lo decía todo el tiempo, mas aun asi, esa ves sentí mis piernas como si fueran de gelatina. Recuerdo haber ido donde él y besarlo, el responderme; y fue ahí cuando Carly saco una cámara que tenia oculta y tomo la foto. Claro que no lo supe hasta un mes después, en otro aniversario; al parecer todo fue un plan, para tomar la foto; Carly se la dio a Freddie, y el imprimió dos. Y yo aún conservaba la mía. Aunque dudo que [Freddie tenga la otra.

Limpie las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de mis ojos y me maldije por eso. No, ya no. Desde ahora, olvidaría a Freddie. Comenzaría una nueva vida, sin él. Seguiría con lo mío, y él con lo suyo. No hay otra cosa más que hacer, y sé que es lo mejor.

_-__Hey, I just met you and this is crazy__, __but here's my number so call me, maybe__…-_reí al oir esa vieja cancion. Ese era mi tono para Carly. Ella era quien lo había puesto en realidad. Pero no podía culparla, fue su canción favorita cuando salió, y aun lo sigue siendo. A mí me canso creo que al mes, pero a Carly no, asi que por eso no le dije nada cuando decidió ponerla como tono de llamada.

-¿Hola?- conteste.

-¡Sam! ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto preocupada.

Yo solo suspire –Eh estado mejor- respondí.

-Oh Sam- me dijo -¿Quieres que vaya allá?-

-Nah, tu tranquila, igual estoy yendo a Gibby's- conteste terminando de agarrar mi bolso.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto de nuevo preocupada, ya soy grande, aun asi me sigue tratando como pequeña.

-Si Carls- dije cerrando la puerta de mi casa y yendo directamente al elevador –Te llamo más tarde, o puedes venir a almorzar a Gibby's, lo que tú quieras, la casa invita-

-Está bien- dijo riendo un poco- Te veré luego-

-Adiós- dije colgando y entrando en el ascensor.

Al menos Gibby había traído mi auto, estaba harta de tener que caminar hasta el trabajo, no es que este muy lejos, pero vamos, soy yo, yo no camino. Mi carrito, la llamaba Susie, ha divertido nombre, sé que es tonto ponerle nombre a tu carro, pero ella simplemente era genial. Era un Volkswagen beetle convertible del 2016, gris. No iba a comprarme el rosa ni ningún color de niña. Aunque Carly si quiso hacerlo, sé que cuando tenga el dinero, ella si es capaz de comprarse el rosa. Solo Carly, siempre tan niñita.

Llegue a Gibby's y me estacione en mi lugar privado. Tenía escrito Sam en una placa colocada en la vereda. A lado mío, estaba el puesto de Gibby. Y vi que ya había llegado pues su Ford Edge azul estaba ahí. Era un carro algo grande, solo para Gibby. Aunque muy efectivo cuando decidíamos viajar a la playa o a esos lugares todos juntos. Entrabamos perfectamente.

-Buenos días- salude a todos los cocineros. Ya que el estacionamiento estaba atrás, me tocaba entrar por la cocina.

-Hola- respondieron y sonreí. No éramos muchos en la cocina. Bueno en la mañana solo éramos 6. Pero en la noche, que es cuando más gente venía, ahí si éramos 12. Un trato un tanto extraño, pero servía para nosotros.

-Hola Autumn, Liam- salude a los chicos, estaban llevando las ordenes. Gibby's tenía comida para cualquier hora. Desde desayunos, almuerzos y cenas claro que en la mañana lo que más abundaba eran los desayunos.

-Hey Sam- respondieron ambos, yo solo los deje seguir trabajando y me fui a alistarme.

-Veo que estas mejor- oí una vos detrás mío y me gire para ver a Gibby parado en la puerta.

-Algo- respondí un tanto deprimida –Pero eh decidió, que simplemente debo seguir adelante con mi vida, ya no queda nada que hacer-

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido. -¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque no tiene sentido Gibb, es obvio que Freddie se olvido de mi, que fue un estúpido y maldito idiota que me mintió- espete con ira –Asi que da igual, simplemente que el siga con su estúpida Abby, yo me conseguiré a alguien algún día-

-Pero, no ¿quieres saber por qué rompió la promesa?- pregunto y yo alce una ceja confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte.

-Pues Carly intento hablar con él, y según lo que supo algo paso hace unos años para que el rompiera la promesa; creemos que no fue a propósito, sino algo sucedió, pero no sabemos qué-

-Gibby escucha- le dije firmemente –No me importa, el ya lo hizo eso es lo que importa-

-Pero Sam…- se quejo, mi paciencia se estaba perdiendo.

-No Gibb, es en serio; no quiero saber nada- dije y luego solo entre a la cocina, con Gibby siguiéndome.

-No digo que ustedes vuelva a estar juntos solo descubrir que paso- siguió insistiendo.

-No y eso es todo; si tú quieres averiguarlo, bien, anda hazlo; pero a mí no me interesa lo que averigües, por mi él puede irse al maldito infierno- conteste molesta. Gibby solo me quedo viendo y salió de la cocina, pude ver como Richard, Lily, Charlie, Teresa y Lucas, los cocineros, me miraban extrañados –No hay nada que ver aquí- ellos solo se giraron y siguieron cocinando. Ahora solo quería sacar a ese estúpido, Fredward Benson, de mi cabeza…y mi corazón.

* * *

**Sra. Benson POV**

-…fue una de las mejores vacaciones de mi vida- decía esa tonta niña, llamada Abby. Nos hallábamos desayunando, Freddie y esa recién había despertado, según lo que me dijeron, y preferí no pensar en nada más. A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo, y volver a tener a mi pequeño Freddieboo. Sabía que el ya era un hombre y no podía controlar sus hormonas, aunque no lo sé no he revisado todos mis libros, tal vez halle uno más luego. –Aunque sin duda, la mejor fue cuando Freddie y yo fuimos a Vancouver, fueron solo dos días; pero sin duda fue espectacular-

-Eso es fantástico- creo que nunca había sido tan hipócrita con alguien, hasta que Abigail tuvo que llegar. No me agradaba, para nada. Sigo sin comprender que es lo que le paso a mi pequeño, el nunca habría roto una promesa, su padre y yo lo criamos muy bien. Pensar en Andrew aun me pone triste. Amaba a Andrew demasiado, lo conocí cuando estábamos en el colegio, fue como al instante. Nos casamos después de haber salido 7 años, y dos años después tuvimos a Freddie. Mi pobre Andrew, se que él nos cuida desde el cielo, y sé que él no estaría tan feliz con lo que mi Freddie le hizo a Samantha.

Andrew Benson, era mi esposo, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi todo. Recuerdo lo devastada que estaba el día en que el partió…

_*Flashback*_

_-Y papi, no te conté lo mejor- decía mi pequeño Freddie sentado en la parte trasera del auto. Estábamos yendo al parque de diversiones, a petición de Freddie. –Luego la maestra nos hizo jugar a fuera, y ahí conocí a una niña muy linda, se llama Sammy, y es mi nueva amiguita-_

_-Eso es genial, eh pequeño- decía Andrew mientras manejaba. –Y ¿quieres a Sammy?-_

_-Andrew, ¿qué clase de preguntas son esas?- le reclame._

_-Tranquila Marissa, solo tiene 6 años; estoy seguro que no sabe nada de eso aún- yo lo mire algo preocupada, el solo tomo mi mano y la beso mirándome fijamente a los ojos –Además lo hemos criado bien-_

_-Si es verdad- sonreí._

_-¿Entonces pequeño, quieres a Sammy?-_

_-Si papi, ella es mi amiguita además es muy linda, y quiero que un día sea mi esposa- sonreí ante su inocencia._

_-¿Quieres que Sammy sea tu esposa?- pregunto Andrew divertido._

_-Claro- contesto Freddie, y luego su cara parecía de preocupación -¿Tu no quieres que Sammy sea mi esposa?-_

_-No, no es eso pequeño- contesto Andrew –Solo una cosa, en verdad, verdadsita quieres a Sammy?-_

_-Si papi- insistió Freddie –Yo quiero mucho a Sammy-_

_-Muy bien, entonces estaré muy feliz de estar en tu boda- _

_-Andrew- proteste, no quería que mi pequeño saliera herido._

_-Tranquila Mari, además, ¿quién sabe? Puede que nuestro pequeño de verdad termine casándose con Sammy-_

_-Lo dudo- dije y el solo sonrio. _

_-Pero papi- llamo Freddie a Andrew –Tienes que prometerme que estarás en mi boda-_

_-Claro que si pequeño- aseguro Andrew, y yo solo reí ante sus locuras –Y tú tienes que prometerme nunca, pero nunca romper el corazón de Sammy, ni de ninguna otra chica-_

_-Te lo prometo papi-contesto Freddie feliz. Yo solo sonreí ante eso, Andrew me miro y volvió a besar mi mano, se que si no estuviera conduciendo hubiera sido otro beso; pero eso no me importo. Yo amaba a Andrew, y sabia que el a mí. Luego todo sucedió tan rápido, solo supe que algo nos golpeo y todo se torno negro._

_Cuando desperté, vi que me hallaba en un hospital, trabajaba en uno asi que sabía exactamente como lucía. Al instante una enfermera entro a mi habitación. Ahí fue cuando pregunte por mi Andrew, y Freddie._

_-Pues Freddie se halla bien, su sillita para niños grandes, realmente lo salvo- me conteste y yo suspire aliviada, pero aun no sabía cómo estaba Andrew –Y el Sr. Benson…-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió con mi esposo?- pregunte desesperada._

_-Pues él está muy mal, los doctores no creen que el sobreviva- ese fue solo el inicio de una pesadilla._

_Luego supe que Andrew fue quien recibió mayor parte del golpe, y se hallaba en coma; cuando por fin me dejaron ir a verlo, llore demasiado, iba a verlo todos los días; Freddie también iba, yo solo le había dicho que su papá estaba dormido y no podía despertar. _

_Paso casi un mes cuando me avisaron que Andrew no resistió más. Durante mucho tiempo pase muy deprimida, había perdido a mi esposo, a mi mejor amigo, pero a la vez agradecía que aun tuviera a mi angelito. Cuando se lo conté a Freddie el tampoco lo tomo muy bien. Fue ahí cuando me prometi a mi misma que nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a mi pequeño. _

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-Mamá- escuche como Freddie me llamaba y él y Abigail me veian curiosos -¿Estas bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes- dije despacio.

-Pero mamá, estas llorando- ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que algunas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

-No es nada mi pequeño- dije sonriendo y limpiándome las lágrimas –Solo pensaba en tu padre-

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo. Sabía que a el no le gustaba hablar mucho de su padre; él lo extrañaba tanto.

Después de unos minutos en silencio todos acabamos de comer y yo me dispuse a lavar los platos. Cuando vi a Freddie salir de su habitación ya cambiado al igual que a esa Abigail.

-Mamá, iré con Gibby a comer algo y a hablar- sabía que Gibby querría averiguar algo de lo que sucedió con Freddie, y yo también. Había estado oyendo todo lo que ellos decían, pero hasta ahora no había conseguido nada importante.

-De acuerdo pequeño- conteste y luego mire a Abigail. ¿Y está qué haría?

-Mmm, Abby se irá a encontrar con una amiga, y volveremos más tarde- yo solo asentí, y ambos salieron de la casa. Oh Freddie, rompiste dos promesas, y pareciera como si ni si quiera las recordaras.- pensé antes de volver a limpiar.

* * *

**Freddie POV**

-De acuerdo, esto es inútil- Abby protesto mientras volvía a colocar la dirección en el GPS de mi auto –Según este aparato la calle Schneider está en otra ciudad-

-Mmm, ¿Segura que no recuerdas por donde era?- pregunte, de nuevo.

-Algo, es decir, todo en Seattle ha cambiado- contesto mientras volvía a escribir la dirección.

-Si lo sé, todo es diferente- dije ella solo me miro y rodo los ojos.

-Ah ya se, curva en la siguiente a la derecha- me grito de repente y casi que ni si quiera lo logro. –Aquí es- me dijo señalando a una casa algo rustica con una árbol enorme. Ya que Gibby me había dicho que quería hablar solo conmigo, Abby había decido aprovechar e ir a visitar a su antigua amiga, Christine. -¿Me llamas cuando salgas?- pregunto antes de bajarse del auto.

-Claro que si- dije antes de besarla. Ah dulce amor. Abby había sido mi amiga desde que entre en la universidad. Era prima de mi viejo compañero de cuarto, Zack. Recuerdo haberla conocido en la primera fiesta a la que fui. Ella simplemente lucia hermosa con su vestido turquesa. En ese entonces estaba con Sam, asi que me maldije por pensar esas cosas; aun asi fuimos amigos. Hasta lo del receso con Sam…y bueno eso…no quiero pensar en aquello.

Pero unos días después empezamos a salir en pequeñas salidas de amigos, y luego ya fueron citas. Desde entonces ya casi 3 años juntos, en menos de un mes será nuestro aniversario; y tengo pensado algo grande. Amo a Abby, de eso no tengo duda; más aun, desde que volví a ver a Sam, he dudado de todo. Por ahora, no quiero saber nada de ella. No aun.

-Adiós- dijo bajándose del carro. Yo vi hasta cuando entro en la casa de su amiga y se despidió. Yo solo sonreí como bobo enamorado y me dirigí a "Maliku" era una cafetería a unas 20 cuadras de "Gibby's" en realidad no había nunca entrado ahí. Cuando abrieron yo no pude ir a la inauguración, aun cuando quería. Además prefería no ir, sabía que Sam trabajaba ahí y no quería topármela.

-Hola Gibb- salude a Gibby, estaba sentado en una de las mesas.

-"Hola Gibb" es todo lo que me tienes que decir- me pregunto algo molesto –Llegas tarde-

-Si, lo siento; deje a Abby donde una amiga, y como que nos perdimos- conteste.

-Como sea- Gibby actuaba algo raro.

-Ok- respondí no muy seguro. Después de leer la carta me pedí un cappuccino y un bagel; mientras que Gibby pidió un latte con un cheescake.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte tratando de iniciar una conversación -¿De qué querías hablar?-

-Nada- me contesto y yo me quede confundido –Es decir, ya sabes, ¿qué ha sido de ti? ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? ¿Con Abby?- me pregunto

-Pues yo he estado muy bien, en unos días entro a trabajar en Pear Company, y pues muy bien; en unas semanas cumpliremos 3 años juntos-

-3 años he- dijo escribiendo algo en su celular yo solo decidí ignorarlo -¿Y de donde se conocieron?-

-Pues es prima de mi ex compañero de cuarto, Zack Ryan; la conocí en la primera fiesta a la que fui, al inicio fuimos amigos; y como ya dije hace casi 3 años comenzamos a salir- conteste, no sé porque pero sentía que más bien estaba en una entrevista.

Vi como Gibby escribía todo algo en su celular –Oh, ¿y qué te gusta de ella?-

-Pues es divertida, linda, alocada, femenina, y…no tengo idea de porque me preguntas todo eso- lo encare.

-Nada, que un amigo no puede saber más sobre la novia de su amigo- me pregunto.

-¿Y qué escribes en tu celular?- pregunte.

-Ah nada, solo enviaba un mensaje- me contesto con naturalidad.

-Ok- respondí no muy seguro -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna novia? ¿Cómo va Gibby's? ¿Donde vives ahora?- pregunte.

-Oh pues todo muy bien, no tengo novia; termine con Sandy, una chica que conocí en un bar, hace ya casi un año; fue mi última novia; Gibby's va muy bien, todo gracias a Sam, me ayudado como no sabes, además de que muchos aman su comida; y pues vivo en el edifico Summergarden, esta a unas 5 cuadras de Bushwell, vivo en el pent-house, al igual que Sam, claro que ella vive en Bushwell 2; pero ambos hemos conseguido mucho dinero con Gibby's-

-Eso suena fabuloso- respondí. No sé porque, pero fue como si Gibby quería restregarme todo lo que Sam ha hecho.

-Oh miren, quien está aquí- escuche una vos atrás mío y me gire para ver a una chica, bajita pero muy linda; tenía el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos cafés oscuros casi negros. –Gibby Gibson- respondió.

-Es Orenthal de hecho- respondió Gibby –Lexie, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu restaurante de herbívoros?-

-Es de vegetarianos- contesto la tal Lexie -¿Y tú no deberías estar matando a otra pobre vaca, o cerdo; y sirviendo eso a tus tontos clientes?-

-Pues, yo no las mato; ya compro la carne, y solo estoy hablando con un amigo, asi que mejor vete a comer tus hierbas raras- contesto Gibby molesto, no tengo idea de que pasaba.

-Si, pues…tú...tu anda a matar a esos pobres animales- respondió molesta antes de marcharse.

-Mmm, ¿qué fue eso?- pregunte confundido.

-Eso fue la hija del mal- respondió y yo seguía igual que antes –Se llama Lexie Adams, la conocí en la universidad, al principio me cayó bien, pero luego me entere que era vegetariana; y comenzamos a discutir, y somos enemigos desde entonces-

-¿Son enemigos por algo tan tonto?- pregunto anonadado.

-No es tonto, ella también se puso un restaurante, "Lexie's Palace" esta a media cuadra de "Gibby's"; y hace un tiempo creó una estúpida campaña para que la gente se volviera vegetariana, la hizo a unas metros de "Gibby's" perdimos algunos clientes desde entonces-

-Ouch- conteste. –Aunque era linda-

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero no, ella es malévola; solo quiere quitarme mis clientes, yo lo sé- respondió molesto.

-De acuerdo- dije y volví a comer.

Después de que acabamos de comer, Gibby me pidió un aventón hasta Gibby's, pues habia decidio coger un bus en ves de venir en su auto, para ayudar al planeta o algo asi; al principio no quise, no quería ver a Sam; pero no podía dejarlo asi que acepte.

-¿Y qué hay de Spencer, y Carly?- pregunte para romper el silencio.

-Pues Spencer sigue viviendo en el mismo departamento, junto con Jessie; tendrías que conocerla es demasiado divertida y linda; algún día te contare la historia de cuando Spence y yo la conocimos, sigue haciendo esculturas, aunque ahora en verdad ya las exhibe en galería, Jessie también es artista, enseña arte en la primaria de Ridgeway; y pues Carly se mudo unos pisos más arriba, creo que sigue soltera, pero con Carly nunca sabes, cambia de novio como yo de camisa, y trabaja en una agencia de moda-

Yo solo reí ante su comentario de Carly y las camisas, luego me arriesgue a preguntar por Sam -¿Y qué hay de Sam? ¿Algún novio?- sentí algo en mi estomago al preguntar eso, pero solo debió haber sido la comida.

-Pues ya te dije vive en Bushwell 2, es mi cocinera y socia, y nah sigue soltera, aunque ha tenido docenas de invitaciones, tal vez acepte uno de estos días a una salida con algún chico- otra vez ese sentimiento en el estomago, no volveré a comer bagels.

-Genial- conteste no tan feliz, no tengo idea, creo que Gibby lo noto asi que trate de hacer parecer que todo estaba bien –Es genial que todos estén bien-

Gibby me quedo viendo unos minutos y luego pregunto -¿No extrañas a Sam?-

Esa pregunta sin duda me tomo como sorpresa, ahora sospechaba que no quería hablar conmigo solo para saber de Abby y mi vida -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es decir, de no extrañas a Sam y tu juntos?- pregunto y yo solo trate de evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Mmm, no; realmente no, es decir tengo a Abby, y en verdad la amo- dije enfatizando la ultima parte.

-Pues Sam si ha te extrañado- si no estuviera manejando hubiera hecho alguna locura. ¿Sam extrañándome? ¿Qué acaso no recuerda lo que hizo? ¿Qué le sucede? , ella es la culpable. –Es decir, ella no ha salido con nadie desde aquel chico -

-Oh- fue todo lo que pude responder, no quería saber a dónde iba a llevar esta conversación, trate de acelerar, pero para mi mala suerte el tráfico nos hizo parar.

-Si bueno, al parecer él le prometió que volvería por ella, y apareció con otra; no ha sido la misma Sam, ha llorado mucho- la imagen de Sam llorando hizo que mi estomago se volteara un poco, estúpido bagel. -¿Y no quieres saber cómo se llamaba?- pregunto y yo solo me negué a responder –Pues se llamaba Fredward Benson-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Gibb?- pregunte algo fastidiado. Desde que llegue todo el mundo me pregunta que paso, lo de aquella promesa y otras cosas. Porque no le preguntan a Sam que fue lo que ella hizo, sería más fácil.

-Quiero saber porque rompiste tu promesa- me pregunto molesto –Es decir, no tienes ni idea de cuándo tiempo Sam te estuvo esperando, como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que hablaba de ti; como siempre me recordaba aquella promesa que tú hiciste. Si no lo sabes las promesas se hacen para no romperlas, y tu rompiste la tuya. Desde que llegaste Sam ha sido un rio de lágrimas, Carly y yo hemos tenido que tratar de animarla-

-No sé porque me estas preguntando todo esto a mi Gibby, ¿por qué mejor no vas directo con Sam y le preguntas que fue lo que hizo hace 3 años? Ella lo sabe, ella es la culpable, y ahora está haciéndose la inocente y haciendo que todos me odien- en realidad no quería hablar de eso, estaba molesto, ¿cómo Sam puede hacer eso? ella mintió, no yo. –Oh mejor, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella, por qué rompió su promesa?-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto.

-Tú pregúntaselo, yo no quiero hablar de ello- conteste y para vi suerte vi que estábamos cerca de Gibby's.

-Ese no es el punto Freddie, rompiste el corazón de Sam; la dañaste para siempre, no va a volver a confiar en nadie nunca más, no te hace sentir ni un poco culpable eso- me acuso.

-No, porque ella fue la que empezó todo, anda pregúntale lo que hizo, hace 3 años, el 1 de marzo de hace 3 años, apuesto a que no se ha de atrever a contarte lo que ella hizo-

-¿Por qué simplemente no me lo puedes decir tu?- pregunto molesto.

-Porque no me da la gana- y no quiero volver a sufrir por ello.

-Sabes que fuiste un tonto Freddie, eres mi amigo, pero dañaste a Sam, mi mejor amiga; y esto no lo perdonare, si solo supieras todo lo que ella hizo por ti, estoy decepcionado de ti- Ouch eso dolió un poco, aunque no debería, no es mi culpa.

-Pues yo no, no fue mi culpa, es de Sam, asi que mejor pregúntale a ella, yo solo seguí con mi vida, como ella me lo pidió; y no me importa, todos tarde o temprano, descubrirán que Sam es la culpable- al fin llegamos a Gibby's, Gibby solo se bajo y azoto la puerta.

-Ya veremos Benson- me dijo antes de entrar al restaurante. Yo solo acelere y decidí ir a recoger a Abby, ella siempre me ayudaba cuando recordaba lo que sucedió. Yo sé que no fue mi culpa, fue la de Sam.

* * *

**¿Asi que ahora aun quieren matar a Freddie? Yo creo que si. Aunque estoy segura de que querran saber que paso el 1 de marzo, ha esa fecha me salio de la nada, todos los capitulos me salen de la nada en realidad, prefiero improvisar :P**

**Pues bueno, lo que en verdad paso con Freddie, y la promesa de Sam se dira en otros capitulos, bueno la promesa tal vez en el siguiente, pero la verdad si quedara para mas luego, es divertido dejarlos con la intriga. Ademas la imagen de como creo yo seria Lexie esta en mi perfil, ha eso tambien salio improvisado, no tenia ni idea de como seria hasta el momento en que lo escribi. **

**Creo que este sera el ultimo cap que actualice por un rato, la proxima semana me voy a la playita...buuu, digo yeih!, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de ir, pero nada puedo hacer...dudo que pueda actualizar esta semana, pues tengo que hacer mis estupidos deberes que me mandaron esos profesores malditos. Y tengo aun un mes antes de entrar al colegio, mi ultimo año de colegio buu :´( , y literalmente no tengo hecho nada, ni si quiera mi nombre he puesto, asi que tengo enterito por hacer. **

**Dejen sus reviews, contandome que les gusto y que no, sugerencias y quejas tambien son aceptadas :)**

**Hasta pronto Seddiers,**

**purplehAM138 :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Si lo se, dije no me tardaria tanto en subir otro cap, pero cuando volvi de la playa, tuve solo dos semanas para hacer 10 deberes! Y en verdad que eran largos, aunque tambien me daba algo de pereza. Pero ya no importa. Aqui esta el cap. Por cierto gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**iCarly no es mio. Solo soy una chica en un pais pequeño que muchos sueños :D**

* * *

**Carly POV**

-¡Sam! Ya deja de reírte, todo mundo nos está viendo- dije a Sam. Había estado ya cerca de 5 minutos riéndose, y no se callaba.

-Lo siento Carls, pero que esperabas- dijo ella ya calmándose un poco –No puedo creer que haya dicho eso-

-Ya lo sé, fue demasiado embarazoso, creo que nunca más volveré a esa heladería- conteste algo molesta y apenada al recordarlo.

-Cualquiera que le pasara lo mismo, no volvería, a la misma ciudad en un rato- comento riendo un poco. Me alegraba eso. Desde que Freddie había llegado hace ya casi 2 semanas Sam había estado muy deprimida, y no sonríe asi genuinamente desde hace un tiempo. Habíamos decidido salir al centro comercial, de compras claro.

Sam como siempre se había quejado, pero sé que en el interior a ella también le encanta comprar como a mí. Ahora nos encontrábamos en una cafetería dentro del centro comercial.

-Ya no exageres- dije tomando un sorbo de mi nevado de moca chip.

-Si, sí; pero nunca olvidare eso- contesto ella. Al momento recibió un mensaje de texto.  
Su cara torno de sorpresa, a algo de fastidio, pero a la final alegría.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte curiosa.

-Melanie- respondió. Ella y Mel se habían llevado mucho mejor estos años. Ahora Mel se hallaba en Londres estudiando su doctorado, creo. Melanie ama estudiar, no para nunca.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- pregunte tomando otro sorbo de mi nevado. Amo esta cafetería.

-Va a venir unos días a Seattle, al parecer tiene algo importante que contarme y quiere estar aquí-

-Eso es genial, ¿cuándo llega?-

-Dice que mañana en la noche- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte.

-A arreglar un poco mi departamento, Mel dice que se quedara conmigo, pues es tonto pagar un hotel, cuando su "hermanita" tiene su propio departamento-

-Wow Sam, no sabía que ordenaras tu casa solo para recibir a tu hermana- respondí.

-No lo hago por eso- contesto Sam –Lo hago, porque si Mel llega y halla el lugar desordenado, comenzara a darme un discurso sobre que debo "mantener limpio mi hogar" y luego me hará limpiar. A veces creo que ella y la Sra. Benson son demasiado parecidas, y eso me asusta-

-Creí que te llevabas mejor con la Sra. Benson-

-Asi es, pero eso no quiere decir, que no piense que está loca de remate- respondió y yo solo reí. Sam se fue y yo me quede un rato más. Revise mis mensajes y no había aun nada. ¿Dónde se halla este niño?-me pregunte a mí misma.

-¡Carly! Ahí estas, te había estado buscando por todo el lugar- escuche una voz detrás mío, y agradecí que por fin hubiera llegado, tengo que hablar muchas cosas con él.

-A la hora, Gibbs- conteste mientras lo saludaba.

-Si, lo siento, me perdí y creí que dijiste que estarías en la heladería.

-Nah, no volveré a ese lugar nunca más, si es posible- conteste recordando.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sentándose en la mesa conmigo.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dije -¿Y bien? ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?-

-Pues eso sobre Sam y Freddie- dijo en un tono medio curioso, yo solo alce las cejas y decidí ignorarlo, simplemente algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-¿Qué decuscubriste?- pregunte instantáneamente curiosa.

-Pues, hace unos días fui a tomar algo con Freddie, y comencé a hacerle ciertas preguntas- dijo sacando su Peraphone.

-¿Averiguaste mas sobre esa Abby?- pregunte emocionada.

-Shh, a eso voy- contesto- Pues lo que se, es que ella y Freddie llevan casi ya 3 años juntos. Al parecer es la prima de su viejo compañero de cuarto, un tal Zack Ryan. Fueron amigos por un tiempo, y empezaron a salir, si más no me equivoco, poco después de que tuviéramos el último contacto con él-

-Eso es verdad, son casi ya 3 años de la última vez que hablamos todos con él. Recuerdas, tuvimos aquella video llamada, en el viejo estudio de iCarly- dije recordando aquello. Fue algo más o menos como lo que los chicos hicieron muchos años atrás, para que pudiera hablar con mi padre.

-Exacto. Y al parecer fue por esa época, que comenzaron a salir. –Dijo y yo asentí entendiendo todo –Ahora, la última vez que hablamos con él. Él y Sam estuvieron hablando por un rato, se dijeron que se amaban y todas esas cursilerías no es verdad-

-Hey, no eran cursilerías, a mi me pareció muy tierno- respondí.

-Pues par a mi era demasiado cursi- dijo rodando los ojos –Pues bien, ahora al final, ¿qué fue lo que le dijo Freddie a Sam antes de cortar?-

Sinceramente no lo recordaba muy bien, creo que un flashback servirá para eso…

_*Flashback*_

_-No sé como funcionada esta estúpida computadora- se quejaba Spencer mientras trataba de conectar la computadora con la televisión par apode video chatear con Freddie._

_-Solo aplasta muchos botones, alguno de esos servirá- dijo Sam, que estaba muy hiperactiva por hablar con Freddie. Sabíamos que su época de exámenes casi había acabado, y aunque Sam hablaba con el casi todos los días, él había estado muy ocupado asi que ya había sido más de un semana sin que ellos hablaran, y Sam estaba más impaciente que nunca._

_-De acuerdo- dijo Spencer y comenzó a golpear el teclado, como si se tratase de una batería. _

_-Spencer, tampoco lo golpees asi- lo recrimine._

_Pero al instante la pantalla se encendió bien y pudimos ver que Freddie estaba ahí._

_-¿Decías?- pregunto Spencer divertido, yo solo rodé los ojos y regrese con Freddie._

_-Freddie- gritamos todos._

_-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?- pregunto alegre._

_-Pues muy bien, ¿y qué tal tus exámenes?- pregunte yo primera._

_-Pase en todo, hasta ahora- contesto triunfante._

_-Ñoño- respondió Sam._

_-Hola Sammy- dijo él. Y aunque estuviera a cientos de kilómetros, y estuviéramos tan solo en una video llamada, pude notar el brillo en sus ojos al ver a Sam. Era como si lo único que él viera fuera a Sam. Ay como quisiera encontrar un amor asi._

_-Hola idiota- contesto Sam. Aunque ella lo insultara, todos sabíamos lo locamente enamorada que Sam estaba de Freddie. Y esa era su forma de expresarlo._

_Asi continuamos toda la tarde. Sam y Freddie pasaron más tiempo hablando juntos, se nota que se extrañaban demasiado. Ya casi caída la noche Freddie dijo que aun tenía un examen más, asi que se despedía._

_-Te extraño- dijo Sam con cara triste._

_-Yo también, bebé. Pero no te preocupes, volveré dentro de unas semanas para pasar las vacaciones de primavera, junto a ti.- contesto el tratando de animarla._

_-Lo sé, pero quisiera tener aquí en este instante-decía ella._

_-Yo también quisiera eso- respondió el algo deprimido. _

_-Nos vemos en las vacaciones- pregunto Sam._

_-Claro que si- contesto él con una sonrisa. –Te amo- dijo sinceramente. Spencer, Gibby y yo solo veíamos toda esa escena desde más atrás, sabíamos que ambos necesitaban su tiempo, únicamente ellos dos._

_-También te amo- contesto Sam sonriendo. -¿Me llamas cuando acabes tu examen?-_

_-A penas, salga del salón te llamare- dijo él. Sam solo sonrio y pude ver como una lagrima trataba de caer por su mejilla, pero ella rápidamente la limpio. _

_-Nos vemos-_

_-Nos vemos- contesto y colgó._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-¿Carly?- me pregunto Gibby despertándome – Si ya acabaste con tu flashback, ¿recuerdas que fue lo último que le dijo Freddie?-

-Si que la llamaría, cuando terminara el examen.- dije y lo entendí –Pero Freddie, no volvió a llamar. Solo supimos que había aprobado todo casi un mes después por medio de la Sra. Benson-

-Asi es, tampoco llego para las vacaciones de primavera, pues según lo que le dijo a la Sra. Benson, tenía planeado un viaje con unos amigos de la universidad, además de que iba a tomar un curso de una semana en alguna cosa de computación-

-Desde ahí, Sam se comenzó a llevar con la Sra. Benson, pues Freddie ya solo llama una vez al mes, y era la única con la que hablaba-

-Exactamente- contesto él.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto?- pregunte algo impaciente.

-Pues, mientras volvíamos a Gibby's, le pregunte a Freddie sobre lo de romper su promesa. Y él comenzó a decir que Sam era la culpable-

Espera ¿qué?- ¿Qué?- pregunte –Pero si Sam no ha hecho nada-

-Eso es lo mismo que dije y pensé- contesto mientras guardaba su Peraphone –Pero el dijo, algo de una promesa que Sam hizo, y algo que paso el 1 de marzo de hace 3 años-

-Eso fue como 5 días después de hablar con él, y si más no me equivoco, un día después de su examen final- conteste -¿No entiendo? ¿A qué se refiere?-

-No tengo ni idea- contesto y ambos caímos pensativos en nuestras sillas. ¿A qué rayos se refiere con eso? Nada paso el 1 de marzo… ¿o sí?

* * *

**Sam POV**

Me deje caer sobre mi sillón, totalmente agotada. Melanie llegaría en la noche y había pasado limpiando todo el lugar. Ahora que lo veo, no sirvió de nada, porque si Melanie veía el desorden igualmente me hubiera tocado limpiar. Pero qué más da, al menos me ahorro su discursito; que créanme, es estresante oírlo. Ni si quiera un discurso de la Sra. Benson sobre las enfermedades que puede contagiar usar el celular de otras personas, me aburre y molesta tanto como los discursos de Mel.

Decidí arreglar mi cuarto, aprovechando que ya empecé, total quien sabe cuando vuelva a hacerlo.

Entre en mi habitación y decidí arreglar el armario, que era un verdadero desastre. Me puse a doblar y colgar mi ropa, cuando una caja cayó. Al instante supe que era.

Cuando aun salíamos, Freddie y yo solíamos pasar dándonos cosas. En mi cajita, que era hecha de madera, tenía todo lo que Freddie alguna vez me dio.

Con algo de nerviosismo y pena decidí abrirlo. Una onda de recuerdos invadió mi mente. Saque las entradas al concierto de "Simple Plan" nuestro primer concierto juntos. Recuerdo que Freddie me llevo como nuestra tercera cita. Sin duda alguna el mejor concierto de mi vida.

También saque aquel tonto llavero con forma de pingüino que Freddie gano en una feria. En realidad el quería darme un peluche gigante de oso, pero no lo consiguió, y el vendedor, le dio, por pena como el dijo, aquel llavero, y luego Freddie me lo dio a mí.

Tenía el CD, que Freddie me dio por nuestro 5 mes de aniversario. Tenía todas las canciones que me gustaban, y al final un tema que Freddie había anotado en la portada que la dedicaba para mí.

Algo insegura decidí volver a oírlo. Coloque el CD en mi viejo estéreo, y directamente me dirigí a la ultima cancion. Hace demasiado tiempo que no había oído esta cancion. "Fall for you" de Seconhand Serenade. Freddie siempre me decía que cada noche el se volvería a enamorar de mi, y yo era su chica imposible de hallar.

Tonta, tonta, me reclame a mí misma. Como pude haber creído todas esas cosas que él me dijo. Creo que era una tonta ilusa. Pero no más. Fredward Benson, te olvidare como tú lo hiciste de mí.

Agarre la caja y la tire en la pequeña y disimulada bodega que tenia. En realidad eran unos cuadraditos de alambre, en el subsuelo del edifico. Todos los inquilinos tenían uno. Me dirigí al mío y deje la caja. Cerré con seguro y simplemente me fui pensando.

* * *

**Gibby POV**

-Me rindo- dijo Carly.

-Yo también- conteste.

-No tengo ni idea de que fue lo que paso hace años- contesto estresada Carly –Nada malo paso, esa semana fue demasiado tranquila, si mas no lo he olvidado-

-¿Y ahora que se supone que haremos?- pregunte, buscando alguna idea.

Carly solo se alzo de hombro y resoplo. Ninguno de los dos tenía una idea de nada.

-Creo que por el momento solo necesitamos que Sam y Freddie se reconcilien- sugirió Carly.

-Pero, ¿por qué haríamos eso?- pregunte inseguro –Es decir, Freddie debe disculparse o algo. No podemos esperar a que se arreglen asi de fácil-

-Eso lo sé pero…- Carly se quedo callado un momento pensando, luego pude ver como una sonría aparecía en su cara. –Ya se-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte.

-Pues, tal vez no podremos saber que paso con Freddie. Pero aun asi debemos tratar de volver a juntarlos-

-Carly eso es tonto y sin sentido-

-No es bueno, pues si, ambos se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos, estoy segura que tarde o temprano lo confesaran, y luego podremos saber bien que pasó con Freddie. Aunque al final, ya no importara, pues Freddie y Sam habrán vuelto, y todo quedara solo como una historia graciosa para contar en cada reunión-

-Carlotta, esa es la más ridícula idea que he oído en mi vida-

-Ya verás que si servirá, yo lo sé-

-No estoy muy seguro Carly- le dije.

-Vamos Gibb, necesitamos hacerlo- trato de convencerme –Por Sam-

Lo pensé en un momento. Sin duda alguna, la idea era tonta y absurda. En verdad, ni si quiera tenía mucho sentido. Pero no sé, tal vez al final termine retractándome de mis palabras. Solo sé que necesitamos hacer algo para que Sam este de nuevo feliz.

-De acuerdo- conteste no del todo seguro.

-Yeih- chillo Carly. Que la suerte nos acompañe en esto.

* * *

**Sam POV**

-¡Sammy!- Mel gritaba corriendo hacia mí, y pude ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como muchas personas nos quedaban viendo como si tuviéramos dos cabezas –Te extrañe- dijo abrazandome.

-Yo también Mel- dije sinceramente y respondiendo el abrazo.

Después de eso, nos fuimos a mi apartamento para mi suerte Mel no se quejo de nada de suciedad. Mientras ella se fue a desempacar yo prepare un poco de té helado, pues Mel dijo que tenía algo muy importante que contarme.

-Muy bien- dije colocando la bandeja con té en medio de la mesita central en mi sala. -¿Qué es esa cosa tan urgente y secreta que necesitas contarme?-

-Ni si quiera un ¿cómo estuvo Londres? O ¿Te divertiste?- pregunto y yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Mel, fuiste a estudiar en Londres, sinceramente no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con estudios- conteste ella solo sonrio y tomo su vaso de té. –Ahora si cuéntame-

-Pues bien- dijo ella colocando el vaso en el portavasos –Recuerdas a Teo, mi novio desde el primer año de universidad

-Claro que lo recuerdo- Teo Blunt, era en cierta forma el típico niño rico. Pero una vez que lo conoces bien, era como cualquier persona normal. Era muy gracioso, y debo admitir que guapo. Era algo, musculoso, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros profundos. -¿Qué tiene que ver?- pregunte y luego me preocupe un poco -¿No me digas que ese te engaño? Porque te juro que voy este instante a donde sea que este y le golpeare su cara-

-No Sam relájate- dijo ella calmándome un poco –Eso no es, más bien todo lo contrario-

Pude ver como Melanie movía mucho las manos pero decidí ignorarlo –De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué con él?-

Melanie comenzó a sonríe como boba y luego me mostro su mano izquierda. En su dedo traía un hermoso anillo con un diamante en el centro. Decente y hermoso a la vez. –Nos vamos a casar- chillo muy alegre, no lo podía creer.

* * *

**Mmm...creo que no ha sido mi mejor capitulo, pero era algo realmente necesario. En el siguiente cap habra algo de Seddie. Buahahaha (risa malvada). Aun asi espero que les haya gustado. Y si, se que la historia es media rara, y a veces comienzo a escribir tonterias, pero que mas da.**

**Si les gusto, o no, o lo que sea, dejen su review. Por mi, por favor ;)**

**Subire uno de estos días, mientras no tenga tantos deberes. Es mi ultimo año, y nos estan torturando como no tienen idea. Ademas de que gracias a unas como...mm..clases que me ayudan a escribir fanfictions, ya escribi todas mi ideas para esto. En total me salieron como 30 caps. Asi que tratare de acabar esto antes de que se acabe iCarly (en Lationamerica claro) lol**

**Me despido, nos leemos luego Seddiers.**

**purplehAM138**


End file.
